Heaven's Light
by Zelda2h2
Summary: Erik never much spoke of his time before coming to the Opera. Then a new dancer triggers his memory. Esmeralda has made him feel like he's been touched by the Heaven's Light, however it wouldn't be interesting without a third party obsessing over her. Which Angel does Erik choose, and if he chooses wrong, will all be the victim of a Hellfire? ErikxOC
1. l'Opéra Populaire

**A.N: Hello and welcome to my fanfic ^.^ now, I'm on a huge Phantom kick right now and this story has been nagging me in the back of my head since I last watched the movie (so…yesterday :P) And I just want it to be known that Christine is NOT the object of Erik's affections. He gives her lessons and is her angel of music, THINKS he loves her, but isn't obsessing, mad characters are so difficult to write…**

**Jareth: Meanwhile she's been neglecting MY fanfiction….**

**Me: Oh hush Jareth. Don't mind him, he's from my Labyrinth fanfic which I admittedly have been neglecting…I lack inspiration I'm sorry!**

**Erik: **swings Punjab lasso** should I take care of him?**

**Me: No no, don't want the fan girls attacking….wait…if both of you are here in the same room…**

****hear the fangirls start to break down the door****

**Me: Crap. Okay- you two hold 'em off. I'm gonna get on with the story.**

**Please enjoy, review, follow and or favorite :3**

**Song: Once Upon a December, performed by Liz Callaway from the 20th Century Fox flick Anastasia**

**Chapter 1- L'Opéra Populaire**

The carriage bounced constantly on the cobblestone streets of Paris, but the single passenger in the carriage was used to rougher terrain. She rested her head against the cold glass and watched the rain drops slither down it, imagining they were having a race to see which could merge with the larger droplets first.

Esmeralda bit her lip nervously as she twisted the white lace gloves she held in her hands. What if they had changed their minds? What if they didn't let her have the job because she was nothing more than an outcasted gypsy? She didn't have a place amongst these upperclassmen or professional entertainers.

The carriage jerked to a stop- Esmeralda opened her eyes and sat up in her seat, pulling on her gloves. The driver came around and opened the door before she could get it herself. He was a nice man; ginger hair and sparkling blue eyes. He looked pale and quite cold- Esmeralda didn't blame him, it was late November and already unbearably cold. She smiled warmly and took his offered hand to help her out of the carriage.

"_Merci beaucoup, Monsieur."_ she said.

_"_N-n-not a p-prob-lem M-m-miss." the driver shivered, taking her bag down from the rack above.

Esmeralda took it and opened it quickly, taking out the woolen scarf that lay on top. She handed it, along with the money for the trip, to the driver.

"Oh n-no miss I-"

"_Monsieur,_ I want you to have it. You cannot deny a customer, can you?"

The driver looked over this young woman and smiled gratefully. _"_Thank you." he said, wrapping the scarf around his neck.

* * *

The opera house was abuzz, a thing that even Erik couldn't ignore. He'd spent most of that morning listening to ballet rat's gossip about a new dance instructor. The stage hands spoke of a new dancer that was actually there to help paint sets. Frimin and André did not say much about it, most likely in fear of receiving an angry letter with a grinning skull seal.

Finally, the time had come for Erik to wait behind a passage that was hidden by a painting in the main lobby- peering through holes that were made where the person's eyes were.

Firmin and André were waiting there along with Madame Giry, her daughter Meg and Christine. Both girls were conversing with one anther, until the doors were opened and Erik breathed in sharply.

She was beautiful. Dark olive skin, raven black hair that fell past her shoulders and had a black ribbon to hold it back. She wore a dark red dress that fell off her shoulders, the skirt falling loosely to her ankles, and a black sash around the waist. The girl- no, the young woman, peered around in awe of the massive room. Erik couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride at the look of wonderment in her glass green eyes at his opera house. She had a delicate form, but possessed an air of strength. But it couldn't be...

"_Mademoiselle_ Gringoire," Firmin bowed politely. "Lovely to see you again."

"_Monsieur._" Mlle Gringoire curtseyed gracefully. She spoke quietly, but with the voice of...of...

"Angel." Erik whispered.

"Mlle, this is our Ballet Mistress, Mme Giry." the two ladies curtseyed to one another.

"Pleasure," Mme Giry smiled. "This is my daughter, Meg and her friend Christine. Both are ballerinas."

The girls greeted the newcomer, and then Meg blurted out "Why- you aren't wearing shoes!"

Mlle Gringoire chewed her lip nervously and looked down at her feet- which were indeed bare. "My apologies," she said. "I had taken them off while I was in the carriage, I must have forgotten to put them back on..."

Erik was reminded of a young girl he once knew. One that never wore shoes...He shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts and watched on.

"No matter," André said. "Mme Giry, if you could please have your daughter show our new painter to her home."

_So,_ Erik thought. _For once the stage hands were right._

"Ah but don't forget _mon ami._" Firmin added. "The lovely _Mademoiselle_ will be dancing for us as well."

_Hm, this could be...interesting..._

* * *

Meg and Christine led Esmeralda through the halls of the opera house, asking questions trying to get to know the new gypsy girl.

"Where did you live before you came here?" Christine asked.

"With my adoptive parent- thought before that I was part of a traveling circus." Esmeralda lied smoothly. She had rehearsed this story many times before her job interview with the two owners. She didn't want anyone to know what she had done before.

"Oh that must have been so exiting!" Meg giggled. "Did you travel to many places?"

"All over," Esmeralda smiled. This she could say honestly. "France, England, Germany, even Persia, Russia and Turkey- I doubt there is a town on this side of the world I have not seen."

Her room was down the hall from La Carlotta's dressing room- "You poor thing," Meg had pitied her. "I hope that you've brought earplugs."

"If she cannot sing, why is she the lead soprano?" Esmeralda asked before opening the door to her room.

"Because there is no one else to take her place." Christine explained. "That, and the public demands her."

Esmeralda shook her head. "I do not understand upperclassmen. The only reason they seem to attend these shows it to show they have the money to do so." She sighed lightly. "I wonder whatever happened to the music…?"

Erik stared through the shadows in wonder, she thought the same? That these pompous rich opera goers went for entirely superficial reasons? He had never heard anyone say it aloud before, other than when he spoke to his cat.

Mlle Gringoire bade Meg and Christine goodnight, claiming to be extremely tired. He traveled through the walls and into the passage that joined with the one in La Carlotta's room. Much like that in the soprano's room, it was covered by a large mirror that was fixed to the wall. Erik watched the Mlle enter her room and look around. It was fairly simple- just a spare room like so many others. The walls were white and there was a bed, dresser and vanity.

With a light sigh the Mlle placed her carpet bag on the bed and began unpacking. She hummed to herself a soft tune; something about it was familiar to Erik. From her bag, the Mlle produced a smaller velvet bag. She took out an item that Erik couldn't see other than it was round and fit in the palm of her hand.

"Hear this song and remember…" her soft alto voice sang, Erik suspected she was not even aware she was singing. It was beautiful none the less. "Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December…"

No…Erik thought, stepping back away from the mirror. It-it can't be…

* * *

**Me: Phew, we managed to keep away the fangirls from attacking two of the sexiest, broken hearted men.**

**Jareth: Finally finished this boring chapter. Will you work on my story now?  
**

**Me: Maybe if you behave. But now I'm going to upload a new chapter for Erik. What do you think of the OC Erik?  
**

**Erik: She seems nice, but I'm a bit too...sappy, if you will.  
**

**Me: Bite me. Sexually. ;) And just so you all know, the Erik in this story will look like Gerard Butler from the 2004 movie. He'll also sing like him (yes, there will be songs that I've re-written a bit to fit in better) His mannerisms, however, will be more like...Ramin, I suppose. Just because I think that phantom's a bit gentler. Time to edit chapter 2! Don't forget to click that review button- even if you're just telling me how sexy Erik is.  
**


	2. Passion and Fire

**Jareth: I've temporarily gotten rid of our authoress for a moment. **recalls a time where he pelvic thrusted so sexily it knocked out author into a coma****

**Erik: Why would you do that? I think we're going to see more Christine in this chapter, show me her!**

**Jareth: …Have you even read what happens? Good lord…**

**Erik: Zelda2h2 (what kind of name is that…?) does not own any cannon characters- even though she wishes she could keep this monster to herself…**

**Me: I don't wanna hear that! At least I own this story…**

**Chapter 2- Passion and Fire**

Esmeralda had not tried to go to sleep that night, the nightmares were so unbearable. So she got settled in her new room, and then sat by her window with her small music box in hand.

It was worse for wear, and it looked quite shabby. But it was not what showed on the outside that Esmeralda cared about, however what lay inside. She slid a leather band from around her neck and used the key that was attached to wind the little box. The lid lifted open after four turns, and a soft melody began to play. Inside there were two figures made of wax. One was a girl dancing barefoot. Her long black hair fell loose and a carefree smile was on her little wax face. The other figure was a boy, his features were perfectly symmetrical. His dark hair was well kept and he wore a fine suit. He sat cross-legged on the floor, watching the girl dance in awe.

Esmeralda smiled sadly as the song ended and the figures disappeared once again under the brass lid. "Here I am, _mon ange_." She whispered. "Just like we dreamed, I only wish you could see me now…"

Without meaning to, Esmeralda fell asleep on the floor by the window, her music box rolled out of her hand with a clunk.

* * *

_She was eight years old, working for the gypsy circus. She was paid to dance as an act between shows, but she had fallen running around one day and broke a bone in her foot. _

_"You stupid girl!" Owner yelled, smacking her in the side of the head. "Don't think this means you get out of work! You get to spend time with the animals…" he grinned wickedly and dragged Esmeralda off to where the more 'dangerous' freaks were kept from the Freak Show._

_She was thrown in the caravan and the door was locked. Esmeralda could sense another presence in the room, she pressed herself against the door in fear. She listened, but all that could be heard was her shallow breathing, and a shuffling inside of the large cage. _

_Esmeralda found a candle and a match, she lit it and tried taking a step, but her injured foot protested. "_Merde!_" she gasped, gripping a bar of the cage to keep herself steady. _

_"Ladies do not swear." A quiet voice said from inside the darkness. _

_"I am not a lady."_

_"You must be. You aren't a man."_

_Esmeralda smiled. This was the supposed Devil's Child?_

_"No, but ladies are not gypsies. I am a gypsy, so I couldn't possibly be a lady as well."_

_"Who's to say you couldn't?"_

_The voice didn't show himself (for it was clearly a boy), but Esmeralda sat down next to the cage. "My name is Esmeralda, what is yours?"_

_She was met only with silence, then the being shuffled along, keeping to the shadows. A single hand entered the light from the candle, placing a piece of the circus flyer on the ground. _**_See __The Devil's Child!_**_ It advertised in bright bold letters._

_"No," Esmeralda shook her head. "Your real name- the one your mother gave you."_

_"I-I…" there was a moment of silence, like he was reluctant to trust her._

_"I'm not like them." She whispered. "I won't hurt you. I just want a friend."_

_"…Erik, my name is Erik." _

* * *

Erik paced in his lair all through the night. "How is it possible?" he pondered.

_It is your past returned to haunt you. _The terrible voice in his head whispered menacingly.

"No, not haunt. She was always kind to me. She wouldn't hurt me. She just wanted a friend." Erik was muttering it in a kind of chant.

_You were a stupid child, trusting her. She could never care for you. She was just locked in a room with the Devil's Child._

"Shut UP!" Erik threw a candelabra at a wall.

_I'm in your head Erik. I am your thoughts. You cannot escape me._

Esmeralda stood in front of the group of dancers. One thing she noticed was they were all incredibly thin. Grandmama_ would have had a stroke…after she made them a meal that is. _She thought, smiling at one of her earliest memories. Before she died her grandmother was forever telling her she was too skinny. _Gradmama_ was her last living relative- that's how she ended up with the circus.

_'Real women need curves. That way, the men know where to place their hands better than on a woman who's flat.'_

"_Salut tout le monde."_ Esmeralda greeted. "I am_ mademoiselle_ Gringoire, and I shall be giving you all dance lessons twice a week during your regular practice hours."

"But we all know these ballet steps-" one girl from the back said.

"Who said I was teaching you ballet?" The gypsy smiled wickedly and nodded down at the orchestra pit. Inside, two men were stationed; one with a flute and the other with an accordion. Esmeralda picked up a tambourine and shook it once, hitting it with her hand. And then Esmeralda had begun to dance.

* * *

_"See Erik- I'm almost all better now!" Esmeralda giggled as she danced for her friend. She would turn on her heel, move her hips to music she could only hear in her head, raising her arms to the heavens in graceful movements. She had to keep her foot steps light and careful in case her one was injured still._

_When Esmeralda finished her danced she looked to Erik for approval. The boy with the sack over his head said nothing, and was fiddling with the straw of his cage. When he looked like this, all Esmeralda wished was that she could break those iron bars and set him free._

_"Why do you say nothing _mon ami_?" she whispered. "Did you think me to be so horrible?"_

_"No no!" Erik quickly remedied. "You dance beautifully, really! I just…you are almost healed. You will not come to see me anymore." _

_Esmeralda thought for a moment, then had an idea. She rifled through the bag she had brought with her that had once held a bit of food for Erik. Esmeralda pretended to hold something in her hand, with the fist shut tight. "Please come closer Erik, I have something to give you." _

_Cautiously, the boy came closer to her, holding out his hand nervously. Instead of showing him her empty palms, Esmeralda's fingers touched the bottom of his make shift mask. Erik did not move or breathe. She closed her eyes to show him that she wasn't looking, and lifted the frayed edges up to Erik's lips. She pressed her own to his softly, much like she had seen couples often do._

_"There," Esmeralda said, fixing her friend's mask. "Now I cannot leave. _Grandmama_ always said, if you give away your first kiss, then you must always be there with the man. They are important like that."_

* * *

Esmeralda turned once more and hit the tambourine against her hip to show she was done. _Foolish child that I was. _She thought.

The ballet rats, even Mme Giry gave her applause. Esmeralda smiled, curtseyed, then gestured for the men in the orchestra to get their share.

Erik sat in his box, eyes transfixed on the spot where she danced.

_You didn't truly _doubt _it to be her?_ The Voice laughed. _You make it all the more interesting. Are you going to haunt her now? Become her angel like Christine?_

In his hand Erik toyed with the small music box he had picked up from the floor of her home. "I was always her angel. Just as she is mine."

And he watched as his first human friend danced with the same passion and fire as she had when they were children.


	3. Lullaby

**Me: Do it.**

**Erik: No.**

**Me: Do it...**

**Erik: No.**

**Me: Do it or I'm bringing in the cat.**

**Erik:... as in my...cat...?**

**Me: And to do so I will have to wake her up. Do any of us really want that to happen?**

**Erik: ...Fine... **Hugs Applejax XD** Thank you for being the only reviewer for the first two chapters...**

**Me: Yes, thanks so much hon ^.^ Now, I told myself I'd wait a bit in between chapters, but I couldn't help but write this one up and get it posted. I'm just so extied!**

**Sadly, I don't own Phantom...but I now do own a DVD copy of the movie :3 and a Batman plushie...so damn cute...**

**Chapter 3- Lullaby**

_"Merde!"_ Esmeralda cursed, turning her room upside down. "Where is it? Where did I put it? _Merde!"_

Since she had gotten back from her introductory class where she first showed the ballet rats her dance, she couldn't find her music box. Frustrated, Esmeralda sat on the floor and buried her face in her hands with a groan. In the silence, she swore she could hear the familiar, chiming melody.

_Wait..._she thought. _I _do_ hear it. Where's it coming from though..._

Esmeralda tried to follow the sound, but ended up standing in front of her mirror. _It couldn't be coming from here. There's no room next to me on this side, just wall..._ But she noticed that the mirror was not in fact attached to its ornate frame, but was slightly ajar. Esmeralda slid her fingers behind it and opened it like she would a door. She was met with a rush of cold air and a long dark tunnel. From within, she heard the sound of her music box.

Maybe it was the fact she hadn't had proper sleep in days. Maybe it was the swig of brandy she'd accepted from one of the stage hands after her performance. Maybe it was because she was so desperate to get her precious trinket back that Esmeralda pulled a shawl around her shoulders and lit a kerosene lamp and began to walk down towards the music.

The shadows played tricks on her eyes, and rats could be heard scurrying along by Esmeralda's feet. But she was determined to get her music box back. It was her prized possession, the one thing _he _had shared with her- giving her something that she had inspired.

_"Sing it for me again, please."_ _Eleven year old Erik asked. _

_Esmeralda smiled; once again she had snuck into the boy's caravan to spend the night. It was much better than her own- sharing with the other women that were noisy and rude._

_Esmeralda began to hum and stroked Erik's hand that was intertwined with her own with her thumb. "Hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December."_

Esmeralda finally stepped off of the final step of the never ending staircase and came to a lake. The water was dark and uninviting; however on the other side she saw the unmistakable glow of candlelight. Looking for a way to cross, Esmeralda spotted a wall with a ledge just wide enough for her to shimmy across. With her belly pressed against the wall, the dancer shuffled across until she came to the shore on the other side.

It was a magnificent sight. Whoever lived there must have been an artist of any form. Esmeralda could not count all the masterpieces she saw. She stopped to look at a table that seemed to be covered in hand made toys of every sort. There was a bear that balanced on a ball, swans that would swim when placed in water, then, sitting slightly more dented and playing ceaselessly was her music box. Esmeralda closed her eyes and swayed with the music, getting lost in her own mind.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings once upon a December..."

_Winds raged outside the caravan, but Erik held tight to Esmeralda's hand as they waited out the storm._

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory." Esmeralda began to dance with herself; she did not see the figure watching her from the shadows.

_the circus camp was in an uproar- not only had owner been murdered, but Erik had escaped! Esmeralda sat outside the empty cage when something caught her eye. Beneath layers of straw was an old junkie music box and its key. there was a bit of wax that was dripped onto it that formed an E. Esmeralda turned the key in its hole and her lullaby began to play. In this moment of sadness, she was lost to the beauty of the figures and the music that somehow Erik had managed to create for her. _"Mon Ange de Musique."

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."

_'You'll always be my friend, right Erik?"_

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it years to remember-"

"And a song someone sings..." a new, beautiful male voice entered the song. "Once upon a December..." he drew out the note long, and then stepped towards the woman.

She took in the dark clothes, long and muscular limbs, the dark hair and fair skin, the piercing green and gold eyes. Then the white mask. Only one person she knew could sing like that, that would know her song and would wear a mask.

"Erik...?" she breathed.

When Erik had brought home the music box to repair it, he had gotten to talking with the voice again.

_You should see her._

"She will be sleeping."

_You saw her drinking with the stage hand._

"..."

_You are jealous! Ha! _

"No I am not! You are a pompous bastard."

_You mean, _you_ are a pompous bastard_._ I am you_, _you are me._

It got to the point where Erik couldn't even concentrate, so he went to go read for a bit and clear his head. He was not expecting to hear the sound of an angel singing.

Lasso in hand, Erik crept to his workroom where the sound was coming from. He had forgotten to remove the key from the music box; its sweet melody rang out, paired with the voice. It was a beautiful alto, and sang as if begging for the answers to life.

It felt as though Erik's heart was tearing in two. Even with his teachings, Christine could never hope to reach the level of skill this voice had. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Once more, Erik was a child, being visited by his friend during a storm. She would sing until they would both fall asleep, their fingers intertwined through the bars of his prison.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it years to remember-"

"And a song someone sings..." Erik sang out, stepping towards the beautiful gypsy girl. "Once upon a December..."

_Now watch her run. The voice taunted. Watch her flee from the monster Phantom- the creature that hides behind a mask._

"Erik?"

**Me: Gah! ITS SO FLUFFY I COULD DIE! Anywhore, again, the song used is Once Upon a December from Anastasia ^.^REVIEW~! Whoever does gets…um…**looks to Erik****

**Erik: *sighs* I won't kill them?**

**Me: No, we must appeal to the fans…hm…they can get a hug or a kiss from you or-**

**Erik: NO! NO MORE TOUCHING!**

**Me: …or…they could decide if you should kill Raoul. And if so in what way. Sound good? Awesome. **


	4. An Artist's Hands

**Me: So…I didn't actually intend to leave you guys hanging there…**

**Erik: **Holds lasso** You've been hanging people…without me…?**

**Me: I wrote up the last chapter and this chapter at the same time and had full intentions to upload it, but as luck would have it my internet crashed halfway through my editing process for this one -.-**

**Erik: This is why I stick to notes…**

**Me: I'm sorry if you all find these little 'conversations' I have with him at the beginning and end of chapters annoying…But I'm used to writing comedy fanfics, not to mention I pride myself in being a witty young lady ^.^ **

**Erik: The day that you're a lady is the day I kiss the fop.**

**Raoul: Why am I here? Did someone review telling you how to kill me?**

**Me: No, but thanks to Kassandra203 and Chrome Girl- 174 for reviewing ^.^ even though Chrome Girl- 174 was only asking for an update…I'm sorry that just bugs me a little bit because I like to know if you're enjoying it (even though its applied asking for more) **

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think…and I check my Story Stats constantly so I know you're there…**

**Chapter 4: An Artists' Hands**

Esmeralda didn't move after speaking- neither did the man she had said to be Erik. She had never seen him this fit- nor with such a lovely mask. The giveaway was his hands. Slender, powerful and delicate. Artists hands; he'd possessed them since they were children.

"Why do you call me this?" he asked.

Esmeralda smiled the smile she only ever did around him. "It is your name- unless you've changed it. I must say, the years have done you well, my friend."

The fabled Phantom of the Opera was silent. "You are certain you have not mistaken me for someone else?"

"I know very few people that-"

"Wear masks?" he snapped.

Esmeralda shook her head. "-That have such lovely hands. You are far too touchy- now I know you to be my Erik. Do you not remember me? The lowly gypsy girl that kept you company during long days and cold nights? How I would dance to the music you tapped on the bars of your cage?" she looked to the music box, whose song was finally beginning to end. "How I would sing you that lullaby to keep your nightmares at bay?"

The Phantom said nothing, Esmeralda sighed quietly, overcome with sadness. "I suppose I was not worth remembering. Please forgive me for intruding, I shall leave you now." she turned to leave.

"Esmeralda- wait." Erik placed a hand on her shoulder.

The gypsy smiled.

"How could I forget such a friend as you?"

* * *

"What happened after I left?" Erik placed a cup of tea in front of Esmeralda. They sat on a sofa in front of a warm fire.

"I stayed on with the circus for a bit. One couple liked my dancing, saw how cruel the owners were and offered me a place in their home. I was sixteen when I left, and been with them ever since."

Something brushed against Esmeralda's leg, and when she looked down she saw a beautiful Siamese cat. "Oh how sweet." she smiled, slowly lowering her hand for the cat to sniff.

"Careful, Ayesha isn't always the friendliest..."

"Well why would she be? After all I'm intruding in her home. Please excuse me," Esmeralda apologized to the queen.

Ayesha looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, and then decided that this one was allowed in her home. As long as her human was kind to her, and she to him, they would have no problems.

"Well I'll be damned." Erik muttered when Ayesha jumped up to sit on Esmeralda's lap.

"I'm going to assume you think her to be impolite to strangers," the woman scratched underneath the cat's chin. "However, I'm well aware of the fact that we do not own cats. Cats own us, and we are but guests in their homes. Very dignified, easily offended."

Erik stared in wonderment at this girl he had not seen in almost twenty years. No matter the harsh conditions of life, she always had a kind word or gestured. However Erik had seen Esmeralda angry, and that was a thing no man wanted to see. 'Hell hath no Fury like a Woman Scorned.'

All too soon a clock chimed, signaling it was time for Erik's lesson with Christine. He did not hear it; however, for he was exchanging stories with Esmeralda of the years they had missed.

"I remember when Monsieur Gringoire tried marrying me off to the son of a noble man." she laughed. "He would never force me, but merely thought we would hit it off. Not knowing the painting he was shown was of some ten years prior. You may have gotten handsomer with the years Erik, but this man was the opposite!"

Erik didn't smile, or meet her gaze.

"Erik, what's wrong?_ Mon ange, _what did I do?"

Mon ange._..she hasn't called you that in years._

"I haven't seen her in years." he muttered angrily.

"Erik, please talk to me..."

"Why do you lie to me, Esmeralda?"

She looked truly puzzled _A fine actress indeed. _"What do you mean?"

"Calling this face anything but a monstrosity."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "Erik, I have never seen your face, nor would I ever ask to. It would betray your trust- something I would never do to you. I care for you too much."

"...You...you do?"

"Of course, _l'homme stupide_." she took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Besides, you are handsome to me."

Erik's heart hammered in his chest. He then noticed the late hour, but did not think of his missed lesson. Instead of how Esmeralda would be too tired and get in trouble while working the next day.

"It's late; allow me to walk you to your room?"

She smiled. "Why thank you, good _monsieur_."

* * *

Within the chapel kneeled a young man. Rosary in hand, he muttered a prayer.

"You have answered my prayers many a time, Maria." he said. "You have given me good fortune, friends, work- now I pray to you for love. The gypsy girl- she does not sin like other vagabonds. She is too pure for such things. Make her love me, and I shall forever be your obedient servant. Amen."

**Me: Ooh, who's this guy…?**

**Erik: Well since you didn't include his name, how are they to know?**

**Me: Shuddup, it was rhetorical :P**

**Erik: …**


	5. Hellfire

**Me: Does no one want to kill Raoul? Seriously folks…**

**Raoul: (: Thank you for not-**

**Me: Don't thank them for not reviewing! Idiot….But thanks Chrome Girl- 174 (: You're the acceptation here. **

**Erik: Zelda2h2 (I still don't understand that name…) Does not own any fictional characters other than her own.**

**Me: Its like the video game…Legend of Zelda? Here, we'll play a round or two of Skyward Sword while these peoples read the chapter. **

Erik and Esmeralda stood outside of her room when she heard footsteps approaching. He quickly retreated into the darkness in time to see one of the stage hands walk up to her.

"_Madamoiselle_ Gringoire?" he asked.

"_Oui?_ How can I help you_ monsieur_?"

"I just wanted to compliment you on your dancing today. My name is Claude." he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Oh_ merci monsieur_." Esmeralda forced a smile. She was obviously disgusted by this man, but did a very good job of hiding it.

"I was hoping you could show your dance to me once more- perhaps after dinner tomorrow night? _Mais_, you could also join me?"

Erik realized he had been reaching for his lasso- he pulled his fingers away from the rope, but let the thoughts of strangling this stranger linger.

_"Merci monsieur_, but I am afraid I have other plans. Now if you'll please excuse me, I am very tired."

"Oh." Claude turned his nose up. "Of course._ Salut madamoiselle_."

Erik chuckled once the poor man that had been turned down. "I fear you've broken his heart."

Esmeralda sighed lightly and laughed. "Oh no, whatever shall be done? No," she shook her head. "He isn't for me."

"Is there someone already?" Erik tried to sound lighthearted but had to grit his teeth towards the end.

Esmeralda- seeing his upset- placed a hand on his masked cheek and kissed the bare one. "You're the only consistent man in my life at the moment, _mon cher_. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Erik felt his face grow hot beneath his mask. Esmeralda smiled and opened her bedroom door.

"Goodnight Erik."

Back down in his lair, Erik paddled his boat across the lake. He hadn't stopped smiling since he'd left Esmeralda's room. For once he was not plagued of thoughts of Christine.

_Work on fixing her music box. _The Voice said. But Erik was feeling too inspired to pay attention to it. He sat by his organ and began to play, testing out a score.

"I'll need a part for violins, perhaps a harp, a flute...no, a recorder...chimes and bells..." he muttered, scratching the notes from his head onto a piece of parchment.

"So many times up there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night." Erik sang. "They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looked like Heaven's light..."

He took out his wax he used for making models, some small pieces of wood for supports and his paints.

"I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow," He sculpted the figure of a woman with beautiful curves and long hair. Her arms were raised to the sky and her toes were pointed out. Like a tiny dancer frozen in mid step. "Though I might wish with all my might..."

Erik raised a hand tentatively to his mask, touching it with only the tips of his fingers. "No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for Heaven's light..." He painted the girl and dressed her in a red skirt, white loose top and black vest top.

"When suddenly an Angel has smiled at me, and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright." He smiled once more, and then turned to the discarded music box to finish fixing that. "I dare to dream that she might even care for me. And as I write her song tonight..."

Erik traveled up the stairs to the mirror door in Esmeralda's room. He saw her sleeping peacefully with a smile on her lips. Her hair cascaded in dark waves across her pillow, and her hand was draped delicately across her stomach.

"My cold dark soul seems so bright..." Erik sang softly, brushing a strand of hair from her sleeping face. He placed the music box on her vanity along with his note, and then back to the mirror to return to his sanctuary. "I swear it must be Heaven's light..."

In his home, in front of his make shift shrine to Maria, Claude knelt humbly.

"I confess to God almighty" he whispered. "To blessed Mary ever Virgin. To the blessed archangel Michael. To the holy apostles, to all the saints..." Crossing himself, Claude sang softly at first.

" Beata Maria: you know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud-" _And to you, Father._

Visions of the gypsy beauty flashed in his mind- the way her sinful curves moved, how her hands pawed at the air as if begging to repent.

" Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd." he spat. _That I have sinned._

"Then tell me, Maria- Why I see her dancing there? Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?" _In thought. _"I feel her, I see her. The sun caught in raven hair- Is blazing in me out of all control!"

_In word and in deed._

Catching himself in a...unholy thought. Claude had a look of horror and disgust on his face. "Like fire...Hell Fire... This Fire in my skin...This burning desire...is turning me to sin..."

He had to see her again. Claude ran back to Esmeralda's room- the shadows of the opera house playing tricks on his eyes.

"It's not my fault!' he pleaded. "I'm not to blame! It is the gypsy girl- the witch who cast this flame!"

_Through my fault...through my fault...through my most grevious fault..._

"It's not my fault!" _Through my fault _"If in God's plan-" _through my fault._ Claude held onto a wall for support- just a few corridors more... "He made the Devil so much stronger than a man!" So close now...

"Protect me, Maria! Don't let this siren cast her spell- Don't let her sear my flesh and bone. Destroy Esmeralda! And let her taste the Fires of Hell, or else let her be mine and mine alone..."

Claude turned the last corner to see the beautiful Esmeralda with the Phantom! How dare he! How dare he make her smile! How dare he see her in the night, making her laugh...

Claude saw her touch his face, then kiss his cheek. Rage boiled inside of him- hotter than these lustful feelings. When Esmeralda closed the door behind her upon entering her room, and the Phantom vanished into the shadows, Claude crept away. Singing softly, making a vow to himself, the girl, her secret lover (for why else would she touch the Ghost in such a manner?) and to the Lord Almighty.

"Hellfire. Dark Fire. Now gypsy its your turn. Choose me or, your pyre. Be mine or you will burn..."

Claude collapsed onto his bed in his shared room with the other stage hands. "God have mercy on her..." he moaned. "God have mercy on me...But she will be mine or She. Will. Burn..."

**Erik: So this…Link? He wanders aimlessly, nearly kills himself- and in fact does die several times only to be regenerated constantly- all for a woman that has never even kissed him? **

**Me: Yup. Not once in any of the games.**

**Erik: I thought I had it bad…**

**Me: The song(s) used in this chapter were Heaven's Light and Hellfire from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Kinda what inspired this whole story. I was listening to it on the YouTubes one day, along with the Phantom soundtrack, and it hit me in the lyrics. What if I gave Erik an OC that loved him for him, and didn't treat him like a freak. Or steal his mask like bitchy Christine. Anyway, review. Please. Or else I will get Erik hooked on Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and you'll never hear from him again.**


	6. Music in the Night

**Me: While reading, do what Sharpie-Marker1101 did and play the song while reading the chapter :3 I picked out the songs and the lyrics carefully.**

**RedDeathLvr I. Love. Your. Display. Pic! 'Why So Silent' is one of the best parts of the movie- gives me chills every time!**

**And Applejax XD- I can make you no promises…just cause I like leaving that till the end :)**

**I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, but I've been volunteering and at the end of the day I'm too damn tired for anything haha!**

**Erik: Finally. You sit here asking for reviews, and leave me alone with this confounded game!**

**Me: Can't get past the Eldin Volcano?**

**Erik: …No…**

**Me: Here, you people read while I teach him to play Skyward Sword.**

**Also, this is where I screw around with the events and what happens in the story. Spoiler- Joseph Bouquet still dies. Just not when we think.  
**

** Chapter 6: Music in the Night  
**

The following day Esmeralda woke up with a smile on her face. She'd had a wonderful dream- Erik came to see her in the night to return her music box- which looked like new! He had sung a song, sounding so beautiful...then he had kissed her forehead with much care.

"It is from dreams such as that that make me never want to wake up." Esmeralda sighed, hugging herself. She turned her head and saw on her vanity her music box! The silver shone like new, and when she opened it the figures had been replaced. The dancer, who had looked unrealistic before, looked like Esmeralda. All that had changed on the man, however, was that he wore a pristine white mask. Her lullaby played without missing a note, and it seemed as though new ones were added.

"You've gotten so clever, Erik." she smiled.

Esmeralda dressed in an old red dress that fell off her shoulders. The top was tight, but the shirt was loose and frayed around the edges and only came to her mid shins. Once again, she forgot shoes.

* * *

Erik watched Esmeralda that day. She was a beautiful painter, however unable to do very well with small details, she made the scenery come alive. He gritted his teeth when the other stage hands flirted with her.

"You think her to be easy you weak minded fools?" he spat. "Just some woman you could bribe in any alley for the right sum?"

Attention was called for the dress rehearsal to begin- once more Carlotta was throwing a fit and refused to sing. So the managers called for Christine to fill in. It was opening night for that production, and when it came time Esmeralda helped put the props and scenes to order and was then dismissed.

Erik looked over the performance, his chest swelled with pride at the sight of his student, but...His attention kept shifting to where Esmeralda stood in the wings, looking up fearfully at the rafters. Erik followed her gaze and saw what she did. The sandbags weren't fastened properly, and there were several suspended over the actors onstage. He saw her go farther backstage, then the glint of red amongst the ropes as she climbed to the rafters.

"That woman's going to kill herself." Erik muttered. Christine was half way through Think of Me...He could hear her sing that night during their lesson. Which would have to be cancelled should anyone fall to their death during this performance.

Erik went up to where Esmeralda was, but she had already re-tied the last knot holding the sandbags suspended. She looked up and saw him. "Do you not trust me?"she smiled.

Erik was about to reply when he heard someone else climb to their height. "Talking to the ghost, love?" a voice asked. It was another scene shifter, one that thought it funny when he frightened the young ladies with tales of the opera ghost.

Esmeralda turned and smiled with chagrin. "Monsieur Joseph, you startled me." she said.

"You'd better be careful up here Miss." Joseph came closer on the catwalk- closer to Esmeralda. "I'd hate to have that nasty ghost make you his victim."

Esmeralda giggled at the thought of Erik causing her harm. Oh she knew he could- but also that he wouldn't. "And i suppose you came up here to protect me Monsieur?"

Erik didn't like the look on Joseph's face. It was one he'd had before sneaking into the ballerina's dormitories at night. "In a way miss. I thought you might like to know how to keep the ghost away."

Joseph took a step forward. Esmeralda took one back. "What might that be, monsieur?"

"Did you know, the ghost is cursed? He looks like a corpse." Step forward. Step back. "No nose, hollow face, like a walking skeleton. Cold as death." Forward. Back. "To keep his spirit alive he has to devour the blood of a virgin..."

Had the situation not been so menacing, Esmeralda would have laughed at Joseph's description. But regrettably, she was feeling very much in danger.

"Do you know how we remedy this, Ma'moiselle?" he was so close she could smell the stink of alcohol on his breath. "Get rid of the virtue."

Joseph grabbed at Esmeralda but she was pulled back and replaced by another body; this one a well built, tall man with a swirling black cloak.

"You...you!" Joseph tried to escape, but when he turned his back to Erik- the Phantom wrapped his Punjab lasso around the formers neck and pulled. Esmeralda cowered in a corner, eyes fixed on the sight of the man being strangled. She made no noise, nor any movement. From down below you could hear Christine sing until there was screaming.

Joseph Bouquet was hanging from the catwalk; dead.

* * *

Erik carefully turned to Esmeralda. She stood shakily- he half expected her to run from the sight of him.

_She'll think you a monster yet. _the Voice growled.

"What was I supposed to do..." Erik muttered.

Suddenly he lurched back, but caught himself to prevent from falling over. Esmeralda had thrown her arms around his waist and was..._hugging him?_

"Thank you so much." she whispered. Erik bent down to pick up the shell shocked woman. The athorities would arrive soon- and someone was bound to cut the man down. Erik disapeared into the shadows with the gypsy, as if neither had ever been there.

_What of Christine? _the Voice asked. _You were going to bring her down tonight. Have you forgotten your Angel?_

"No, but this Angel needs me now." Erik steered the boat over the water in his lair. Esmeralda sat, a blank expression on her face, holding his cloak tight around her.

_Do something to sooth her._

Erik helped Esmeralda onto the shore, where he tentatively wrapped his arms around her. "How are you?" he asked.

"Frightened." she admitted. "I couldn't see him Erik! He sneaked up on me, imagine what would have happened if you hadn't-"

"Sh," Erik rubbed her back as Esmeralda choked on a sob.

"I don't think I could ever face the night again,after this."

Erik made her face him, then wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation." he sang softly. "Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses..." He led her to the sofa in front of the fireplace. She sat and he doused the candles around them one at a time.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor." Esmeralda closed her eyes and sang. The impending darkness made her heart race.

"Grasp it, sense it. Tremulous and tender." Erik encouraged. "Turn your face away from the garish light of day." he turned his masked face away, not wanting to frighten her. But Esmeralda took his hand and touched his face, making him look at her.

"Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light..."

Together, lost in the spell, the pair sang harmoniously; "And listen to the music of the night."

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!" Esmeralda had never seen her friend with such a passion. His beautiful, emerald and gold eyes bore into hers. "Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soar..."

He seemed to realize what he was doing, but did not look away. "And you'll live as you've never lived...before..."

Esmeralda could see the stress in his expression and held him close, trying to sooth him as he had done her. "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind in this darkness you know you cannot fight..."

Together once more; "The darkness of the music of the night..."

Erik stood and began to lead her through his lair- no, that was too sinister a word. This was home. "Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before..."

Esmeralda would have done anything he asked in this moment- anything to heal his pain. To see him smile. "Let your soul take you where you long to be!" This was her moment, and she was lost in it. These feelings she had for Erik- the one whom she had given her first kiss and unintentionally her heart. Standing in front of a large drape, the gypsy held Erik's face in her hands and brought her lips to his own for an instant, then pulling away. "Only then can you belong...to me..."

Erik's mind was spinning. She wanted him? She actually wanted him! There were no thoughts of voices, or Christine. There was only he and Esmeralda. And the beautiful nighttime. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me," he urged. "Trust me."

"Savor each sensation."

Erik smiled and brought his face close to Esmeralda's. "Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night..."

Seeing her eyes shine with pure joy, Erik felt...something he wasn't at all used to. It was different than what he felt with Christine. He felt...loved. A love he longed to return. Pulling on the tasseled rope, the curtain revealed the ornate bed. She would stay with him that night, he didn't want her to be alone. Nor be alone himself.

Esmeralda laid down and immediately felt drowsy. She felt Erik lift the covers up to her shoulders, then move a strand of hair from her face. His icy finger tracing along her jaw as he did so.

"You alone can make my song take flight..." did he really mean that? "Help me make the music of the...night..."

That was better than any lullaby Esmeralda could have gotten. She slept, thinking it odd that she should be tired in a dream. For that was the only place that Erik shared her love.


	7. God Help

When Esmeralda awoke she couldn't breathe. There was something lying on her chest, pressing down. She opened her eyes and met a pair of crystalline blue.

"Ayesha, could you please..?" she gasped out.

The cat was lifted off of her chest with a tsk noise. "_Petite femme_, you are in need of some manners." Erik scolded. "Did you sleep well dear?" he sat next to her on the bed.

_I must have fallen asleep here,_ Esmeralda thought.

"Yes thank you. But I had the strangest dream." she blushed, thinking of her boldness in the dream. But also the beauty of her and Erik singing together.

"Whatever of? You seemed still enough." Erik thought about what he had said, "I was not watching. I meant only that you were quiet."

Esmeralda smiled. "It was quite lovely actually. I must have fallen asleep in the boat- I dreamed of you taking and comforting me. I was frightened of the night, but you showed me its beauty."

Erik's heart missed a beat. She thought it all to be a dream? He hadn't gotten any sleep, for he was plagued of thoughts of Esmeralda. _You obsess over Christine. _The Voice chided. _Yet your true love- your true Angel lies sleeping in your bed._

Erik couldn't think properly- he had to see Christine. Christine would make this better. Her voice beckoned her Angel of music. In the chapel she sat by her fathers lit candle.

"Angel, are you here?" she asked.

"Yes my dear. You did wonderfully this evening."

"Angel...you were not here last night."

Erik grimaced. Had her voice always been this...needy? Her eyes so innocent? It was like looking at a child. "Christine...Do you love me?" he asked.

Christine smiled. "Of course, I am grateful for you-"

"No," he hissed. "Do you love me?"

Christine hesitated. Why did she hesitate? "May I see you, Angel?"

From out of the shadows Erik stepped. She stepped towards him slowly, taking in his appearance. Placing a hand on either side of his face, Christine looked him over. Closing his eyes and smiling at the closeness, Erik did not feel her fingers curl beneath his mask until it was too late.

"Damn you!" Erik hurried to cover his face. "You little prying Pandora! You little Demon! Is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Damn you... Curse you..."

Erik groaned and hid in a corner. Christine did not go to comfort him, she dropped his mask on the ground and ran away gasping.

_There._ The Voice said quietly. _Now you know. No one loves you. Christine fears you, Esmeralda sees you as the friend from her childhood._ _You will always be alone._

Esmeralda was sitting on the floor with Ayesha. There was a cup of cold tea in front of her, and she was looking through an aria she had found titled 'Christine'. She heard the boat hit the shore and Erik stumble out.

"Erik, what-"

But the masked man ignored her and instead went right to his organ. He played a soft melody full of sadness. Esmeralda sat next to him, she could see his mask had a small crack running down the side, and it was stained with a trail of moisture that could only be tears.

"Its Christine isn't it?" she asked softly. "What did she do?"

Erik said nothing, but his hands began to shake with controlled rage.

_She must have taken off his mask, _Esmeralda decided. _That's the only time I've seen him like this._

One thing was clear, this wasn't her Erik. This was an empty shell; her Erik had yet to return.

"Erik, do you remember when I came into your caravan crying that one time?" she whispered. "I had gone into the town and I was ignored, had stones thrown at me...You told me that if there was ever a God, that He would help us. He would not have created Outcasts for any reason..."

Erik continued to play, trying to loose himself to the music.

"I remember, we made up a song that day. You hummed the notes and convinced me to sing. Do you remember it?"

Almost subconsciously, Erik closed his eyes and began to play a soft melody Esmeralda recognized.

"I don't know if you can hear me," she sang addressing the shell. "I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes I know I'm just an Outcast, almost the same as you. Still I see your face and wonder, how they could have Outcasted you...

"God help the Outcasts, hated from birth. Shown no kind of mercy, how cruel is this world. God help you Erik. So pained and so lost. Given such a pure gift...but at such a cost..."

"I gave her wealth," he sang finally. "I gave her fame. I gave her glory that shines on her name! All I asked was love, I could possess. I was her Angel and that is what cursed...me..."

"Erik, go to her! It isn't too late." Esmeralda teared up. "Take your chance quickly and make your own fate..." Erik stood, smiled at Esmeralda then rushed off. Probably to a secret passage.

"Godspeed my Erik, find happiness too..." Esmeralda cried silently. "I will always love only you... Godspeed my Erik. I'll always love...you..."

_You truly are insane to leave her._

"I am not leaving her."

_Did you not see her tears?_

"I did. That is why I left-"

_You've made your choice._

"I suppose I knew all along."

Erik hurried through the opera house, searching for the couple he had seen, trying to hide from him. The last place Erik checked was the roof. _Gotcha._ He smirked, then rushed back down to his lair where Esmeralda sat, looking as though she'd been trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

"Come with me," he panted, pulling her by the hand up to the roof.


	8. All I Ask of You

"Erik where are you taking me?" Esmeralda asked, panting slightly at the top of the stairs. "Why are we going to the roof?"

Erik said nothing, but opened the door and slipped behind a statue, pulling Esmeralda along with him. He placed a finger to his lips and pointed at a couple singing...Christine and Raoul! They were...confessing their love for one another?

_Why is Erik so calm?_ Esmeralda thought. _Doesn't he love her?_

They watched the couple leave, and a part of Esmeralda wished she could be happy for them. Erik went over to a single stemmed red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. Christine had dropped it.

"I gave her my music," Erik sang, explaining. "Made her song take wing. And now how she's repaid me: denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love her, when he heard her sing. Christine." There was hurt in his voice, but not as much as the gypsy would have thought.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime: say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."

In the distance, Esmeralda heard the two, singing still. Lost in the bliss of young love. It angered Esmeralda that they were both ignorant to the pain they were causing her Angel.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you..." she spat out, venom seeping through each note.

Erik put his hand on her shoulder, his finger under her chin and made her face him. "No, let them be."

"But I thought-"

"No more talk of day time," he sang softly and sweetly. "Forget their measly love. You're here, singing beside me. Nothing they do will harm me. Will you be my freedom, from this dark cruel above? I'm here with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you..."

Was she dreaming again? It seemed to be real... "Say you'll love me every single moment, turn my head with talk of wintertime. Say you need me with you now and always...Promise me that all you say is true...that's all I ask of you..."

Erik held her from behind, resting his chin on his head with his arms around her waist. Esmeralda crossed her arms over her chest and placed her hands on his own.

"Let me be your lover, let me be your night. Be mine. Be mine forever. For years just us together..."

"All I want is to be yours in a world where all is night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me." she sang.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Help to lead me from this solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Angel, that's all I ask of you..."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you..."

Esmeralda turned and Erik cradled her face in his hands. Together they sang into the night as the only two in the world. "Share each night with me, each dawn, each twilight."

"Say you love me," Erik urged,

"You know I do."

"Love me," they sang. "That's all I ask of you-" Erik swept her into a heart-stopping kiss. Time seemed to have frozen in the snow while they shared each other in flesh, taste, and love. Their lips moved in sync, neither wanting to release. Erik felt as if it were too good to be true- _She's not afraid. _He thought.

"Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you..."

"Do you really mean it?" Esmeralda whispered, running her thumb gently across Erik's unmasked flesh.

"I do." He kissed her forehead. "What was it you said when we were children? When I was frightened you would leave me, you did something..."

He was luring her in. Those emerald eyes glinting with mischief, and a smirk on his lips. A smirk which Esmeralda shared.

"Well, as I recall..." she said, placing her hands on his chest."You didn't want me to leave you, so I gave you a kiss..." she pressed her lips lightly to his, pulling away so there were only a few centimeters between them, so when she spoke they brushed against his. "...And said that I could never leave you. Because you had taken my first kiss."

"Have you ever regretted giving it to me?"

"Not once." Esmeralda said firmly. "It was always meant for you."

More firmly, Erik pressed their lips together. He backed her into a statue, stepping on the forgotten rose. The voice in his head was blissfully silent as he kissed his gypsy angel in the snow.

Behind his statue, Claude seethed. The Satan had captured her like a siren with a song. But he would save her immortal soul, should it be the last thing he do on this earth.

Not long after, they were kissing even more passionately. Erik's mind was a clouded fog- he wasn't aware that he was over Esmeralda on the swan bed, tugging at the folds of her dress.

"Wait," she muttered into their kiss. "Erik, stop."

Erik pulled away grudgingly and rested his forehead on hers.

"What are we doing?" she panted.

"Well, I was showing you how much I care for you-"

"But you don't."

Erik stiffened. "Pardon?"

Esmeralda sighed and sat up. He rolled off of her and propped himself up on his elbow. "You don't love me." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You love Christine. I'm simply dreaming again."

Erik reached out and wiped away a tear from her face. "Why do you say that?"

"I saw the arias." Esmeralda whispered. "You must love her deeply. It's funny; in my dreams you only cared for me."

"And in your reality?"

She forced a smile. "I am your friend. However much I want to be more- I love you too much to let you be unhappy."

_Show her. Show her you care._


	9. Phantom Angel

**Chapter 9- the Phantom Angel**

Erik took Esmeralda's hand in his own and kissed it. She could see how much touch meant to him. He was forever cut off from it- and his need for it would frighten some. But not her, because she could understand why.

"Esmeralda..." he muttered, then sang; "In sleep you sang to me..."

"In dreams you came..." she added softly.

"That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name."

"And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is here...Inside my mind."

Once more Erik kneeled over top of her. His legs on either side of her waist. Esmeralda had to run her fingers through the dark mass of hair, to trace the contours of his face, and then his mask.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I know the face you hide when I am near...I want our two hearts to be combined...The Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind."

"You know you cannot go back, once you have seen me." Erik whispered, holding the hand that was touching the mask.

"You know I will not see unless you let me." Esmeralda closed her eyes. "But, my Erik, you will always be _Mon ange_."

_Was it not you that wanted her trust? Her touch? _The Voice asked.

With a sigh, Erik looked down at her. Esmeralda looked peaceful, her long lashes brushing against her dark skin. He carefully slipped off the mask, but backed away from her, covering his deformity with his hand.

Noting the silence, Esmeralda whispered "Are you sure?"

"There are no secrets in love. Or so I am told."

Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking for the first time at the man behind the mask. Esmeralda crawled closer, cocking her head to the side. Erik hung his own in shame.

"Stranger than you dreamt it...Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me- this loathsome gargoyle who burns in Hell but secretly yearns for Heaven...Secretly...Secretly..."

"But Erik..." Esmeralda cradled both sides of his face in both of her hands. Not flinching and without fear."Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see the man behind the monster. As I have, you beautiful creature. Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty? Secretly...secretly...oh _cherie_."

Esmeralda kissed his lips, then the corner of his mouth. Along the scarred cheek to his pushed in nose. Over the closed green orbs and back to the lips. Erik shivered, his mouth moving against hers.

_How could I ever have thought Christine was the one? _He thought. _This is how it is meant to be._

* * *

A while later, Esmeralda stood in front of her dance class. She spoke of dancing with passion, sticking to your goal. Pouring your heart into your performance. Mme Giry was there as a supervisor, but she soon drifted off the shadows.

"What did you do to her?" she whispered.

"Nothing she did not ask for." Erik muttered.

"Did she ask of her own accord?" Giry snapped.

"...You do not know what you speak of."

"Oh don't I? What of Miss Daae? You've frightened her out of her wits-!"

"That was her own fault."Erik hissed. "Let her and the fop be happy I say."

Mme Giry looked at Esmeralda. She could not see that the boy she had once freed was doing the same. His eyes followed the graceful movements she showed the ballet rats.

"You love her." Mme Giry stated, and then knew it to be true when the Opera Ghost offered no reply. "Do not hurt her. She has a kind heart, knowledge of the world but does not let that stop her. Do not break her- she is not something you can fix with wax or plaster."

"Plaster can do wonders."

"But did it heal your soul?" There was more silence. "I suspect it was her then. Be warned; Christine and Raoul know of you now. They wish to-"

But Erik had already left. Her class had ended and Esmeralda was going to her room to get changed. He would wait for her behind the mirror, and then bring her downstairs to enjoy her company.

A/N: So _so_ sorry this is short! But I don't want to do a bunch of songs in one chapter, and I've got some good ones coming up. At least, I think they're good...so am I doing an okay job making this musical-ish? And I'm sorry if this seems very rushed (For that I've no explanation other than I'm too exited to get this story out there)


	10. Angel of Music

**Chapter 10- Angel of Music**

Esmeralda came out from her closet where she changed her loose dancing frock for a dress with a red corset top, laced with black ribbon and lace around the U neck line. The skirt was black and fell down her hips to her shins. Esmeralda let her hair out of its ribbon and sat at her vanity, beginning to brush the long black waves.

"You look better with your hair down." a voice purred from behind her.

Esmeralda smiled and continued to brush, even when the black figure with the white mask came up behind her, when she felt his warm breath on her neck, followed by her lips.

"Are you still dreaming?" Erik whispered.

"If I am, I never want to awaken, _Mon cher_." she turned so she could kiss him properly. "Shall we be off?"

On the way down the passage, Erik was humming a tune Esmeralda couldn't place.

"What is that you are singing, _mon ange?_"

Erik smiled. "A surprise."

Down in his lair, Erik sat at his organ and looked at her. "Dance for me?"

Smiling, Esmeralda curtseyed, and then raised her arms as if she was doing a pirouette. The night was spent with him playing his music, and her dancing to the way that it made her feel. Sometimes it was lively and full of joy. Other times it was desperate sadness that made even the feared Phantom want to weep.

Eventually Esmeralda grew tired and sat next to him on the bench whilst he played soothing songs. She fell asleep on his shoulder and Erik stopped playing so that he could take her to bed. Laying her down under the red satin sheets, he kissed her lips softly.

* * *

For three months they did this. They would also sit and talk about most anything, learning more about the other, just as they were when they were children. Only there was so much more.

Erik had long since memorized Esmeralda's face; the curve of her lips, the slope of her nose, the almond shaped eyes and the creases that were beginning to show next to them that were caused by years of laughter.

Her laughter and her voice were two things he could never get enough of. The music and melody. The body and the soul. The beauty and the wonder.

For three months not a note was received in the opera house, save one person. Erik would leave them in Esmeralda's room- telling her to meet him somewhere. The gypsy looked forward to seeing the red grinning skull.

One night she came down to his lair of her own accord. She could hear him playing, pausing only to probably write something down.

"Angel of music grant me your glory," she sang across the water. "Angel of music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel..."

Not long after, Esmeralda heard the boat slosh in the water and the gondola lights came into view.

"You rang, my dear?"

Esmeralda smiled and took Erik's hand and stepped in the boat. Only when they got to the other end of the shore did she produce a thick, cream colored envelope with a black seal. The design was simple; two masks, one smiling (comedy) the other frowning (tragedy): The universal symbol for drama. It had already been broken, which made sense for Esmeralda to read her own letter.

" 'Mademoiselle Esmeralda Gringoire is cordially invited to the Bal de Masque three weeks from today's date. Please come in full costume while sporting your favorite paper face. You may bring one guest maximum.' Well, what do you think?"

Looking at her face full of hope and joy, Erik was confused none the less. She couldn't possibly be..."Are you asking me to go?"

"No, I was asking the cat." Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "Of course I am! Its perfect- you wouldn't be out of place. No one would question your presence there."

"Until someone asked me what I did for a living. 'Well your lordship, I haunt this very opera house.' No, I couldn't do that to you."

Esmeralda wrapped her arms around Erik's waist. "Do what to me? Allow me to show the world that I love you? Erik, if you don't want to go that's completely alright. We can stay here and treat it like any other night. Or..." she trailed off.

"Or...?"

"Or, we could show society who really runs L'Opéra Populaire."

Erik rolled his eyes and kissed her lips. "You shall be the end of me."

"I'm not hearing a no..."

"And you won't. Alright, I suppose. I've been meaning to speak with the two dim wits upstairs anyways."

Esmeralda laughed and Erik brought his head down for another kiss.

**Two short chapters uploaded the same night, and now I'm working on the third. I'm so sorry for taking forever with these updates. My boyfriend's been keeping me busy (a short while ago he gave me a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it- insert Phangasm) but we've reached what's roughly the halfway point of this story so it shouldn't be much longer you have to put up with me.**

**Erik: He stole my thing that I do…the rose…mine…**


	11. Hide Your Face

**Chapter 11- Hide Your Face**

The eve of the masquerade came quickly. Esmeralda got ready with Meg and Christine in her room. Esmeralda was helping Meg put the white angel wings on the back of her dress. When she turned around she saw Christine fastening a necklace around her neck. The gypsy's eyes bugged out when she saw the glittering ring strung through the chain.

"My God- Christine!" she squealed. "Did Raoul-?"

The younger girl nodded bashfully and was nearly tackled to the ground by the other two.

"Why have you not told me?" Meg asked.

"It was to be a secret. Even now I ask you do not tell a soul."

"Why?" Esmeralda asked. "If my love ever asked me to marry him- why I'd flaunt it to the world."

"Well...we- wait.' Christine took the opportunity to change the subject. "Who is this love?"

The older woman flushed and stammered "I-I was only- merely a- not a metaphor...Just a figure of- _non_, I mean-"

"Do not deny it Mlle." Meg giggled. "I have seen you dancing and singing while you work. You are in love, anyone can tell. Who is he? Is he coming tonight?"

Esmeralda started playing with the folds of her dress. "Yes, he is."

"What is his name? What does he look like?"

Esmeralda smiled to herself, picturing the face of both scarred and unmarred flesh. Of emerald eyes, soft lips pulled back into a warm smile. "He's beautiful." she sighed. "You are very lucky to have Raoul, Christine."

"But you have your mystery man." Christine joked.

"I might. But I will probably never marry him- he does not seem the kind. And even if we ever did, I would probably be too old to bare children by then. And then what good am I? But enough talk of this- we'll be seeing the men soon and we might as well make ourselves more presentable."

No, Erik was not eavesdropping on the conversation the ladies were having. He was in his lair, trying at one last futile attempt to tie his cravat with shaky hands.

"Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, Ayesha." he muttered. "She will soon realize her foolishness; this is just asking for heartbreak..."

_You aren't thinking of backing out?_ The Voice taunted.

"You said so yourself no one could love this monster."

_It_ _gave you the drive you needed, did it not?_

"But what if she-"

_She won't._

Meg and Esmeralda entered together, joining in the singing and the dancing. Their movements were short and comical; they could see Christine and Raoul laughing along with the rest of the crowd. Soon the band began to play and couples paired off to dance. Meg was swept away by one of the other ballet rats.

Esmeralda smiled and stood off to the side. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and a pair of lips fluttered across her neck.

"Could I have this dance, Mademoiselle?" the voice purred.

She smiled and turned to see Erik in a costume of red that contrasted deeply with the pale pastel and black colors in the rest of the room. He had donned another white mask- this one in the form of a skull that took up the upper half his face.

They danced with the rest of the groups for a while, and then Erik pulled her to the side.

"What's wrong, _mon amour_?" Esmeralda asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I fear I may loose my nerve should I not do this now. Esmeralda, I've known you since my childhood. You were my first friend and for that I am forever grateful."

The woman smiled. "As am I."

"You've given me much, and it would be selfish of me to ask for more. Esmeralda Gringoire, be my wife."

The look of pure and absolute joy overcame Esmeralda's face. Her heart beat faster than any horse or train on that Earth.

"Erik, I would love to be nothing more."

He swept her up in a kiss and slipped a ring on her finger. The slim band had one large stone set in the middle and was surrounded by ten smaller ones. It fit perfectly on her slender finger. Esmeralda looked down at it, then at herself and Erik. She could help but giggle at the sight.

"What is so funny?" he asked, sweeping her onto the dance floor, ignoring the stares of onlookers.

"We match." the masked woman looked down at her crimson dress that swept the floor. The hem was lined with black, as well as the deep neckline, long sleeves that ended in a V at her wrists, and a black sash around her waist. Her mask was white, and looked like a bird of prey.

"Well, if it means anything, you wear it better than I would." Erik smirked, spinning her around once.

"I should hope so. Imagine; the frightening Phantom wearing a dress."

"But tonight my dear, I am not the Phantom. Simply yours."

They stopped dancing to inch their lips closer together when they were interrupted. "Esmeralda! Is this him? Oh it must be!" Meg gushed.

Forcing a smile, the couple turned to greet the ballerina. Erik lifted her hand to his lips in a form of greeting. "Pleasure to meet you mademoiselle."

From the tone of his voice it was perfectly clear there was something Erik would much rather be doing. Dancing with his fiancée being second on the list only to gauging his eyes out with the _conductor's_ _baton_. They chatted with Meg for a while, but then there came time for her to join the other dancers in the final singing of Masquerade.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!"

"Did you enjoy yourself this evening, _cher_?" Esmeralda asked.

"I suppose." Erik kissed her head and held her close. "While the managers may be fools at running an opera house, they can throw a successful party."

"Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Look around- there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances- turning heads! Stop and stare at the sea of turning smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellow spinning reds! Take your fill let the spectacle astound you-"

"Good lord will this song never end?" he groaned. Just at that moment, the music changed to something frightening.

Strutting down the stairs was...the Phantom?


	12. Wishing For You

**Just a short chapter for you all- but this is it until I get 3 reviews at least. **

**Also a quick question- who has heard of the song No One Would Listen? Because I have just discovered it and might I say it is just delightful. Honestly one of my favorites now. **

**Okay, to the story!**

**Chapter 12- Wishing for You**

He was in all black, the white mask covering his face. Esmeralda turned to her love for some kind of explanation, but he seemed just as confused as she.

"Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?" His voice was all wrong. Too baritone. Esmeralda had to hold tight to Erik to stop him from approaching the imposter.

"Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!"

"He's stolen my work." Erik spat.

The imposter unsheathed a sword, which made Erik look to his own sheathe to find his blade missing. He knew some were kept in the prop room, he went to sneak away to get one. Something to challenge this bastard with.

"Erik, wait a moment." Esmeralda whispered. "Stay with me, I've a bad feeling."

"I will return in a moment." and he rushed off, leaving her standing alone.

"Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts;" He pointed the sword at Carlotta; Piangi tried to block it but stepped back when it was pointed at him. "Carlotta must be taught to act. Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage." the blade jabbed at Piangi once more. "Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age." Over to the managers the imposter went. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office. Not the arts. As for our star, Miss Christine Daae... "

It didn't look like this Phantom really cared what happened to Christine...he must have been trying to convince his audience she was what Erik wanted!

"No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows, though should she wish to excel. She has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher. Her teacher..." Trailing off, the imposter approached Esmeralda. His eyes were familiar to her, but she could not place them. Muddy brown...where had she seen a man with muddy brown eyes.

He lifted her hand- she did not notice it was her left. Examining her new ring, the imposter snatched it from her finger. "Your chains are still mine! You will belong to me." he hissed, pulling her back to the stage.

They were surrounded in a wall of flames, Esmeralda felt herself falling, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream she thought could wake the dead.

But it somehow did not make it to the prop room where Erik was just leaving.

_It was just after Erik escaped. It seemed as though Esmeralda was treated worse than before; at least then she had a friend to help her. Now she was truly alone. She was in charge of dismantling his old cages the space could be better used. Esmeralda sported a new bruise on her cheek and a cut on her back. Tears fell from her eyes onto the straw that she was gathering. _

___"You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and brother-Then my world was shattered._ _Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near .Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. _Mon ange_," she sighed._ _"Wishing I could here your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you helped me to do all that you dreamed I could."_

___Years later, when Esmeralda was brought home with the Gringoires, she sat by the window in her new room. It was bare, but Mme Gringoire said they would go out and get her own things the next day. But for the time being, Esmeralda sat staring out the bay window, wondering if her Erik was okay..._

_Erik was in his home that he had made under the opera house. Lately he had been thinking of her again. The gypsy circus had come to town once again- a flyer had been dropped for him to see. There was an apology saying that the Dancer Esmeralda would no longer be appearing in their shows. Had she escaped as well? Or did they...get rid of her..._

___There was a stinging in his eyes as Erik pounded his fist against the table._ _"Too many years_  
_Fighting back tears! Why can't the past just die?!" _

_The two sang out into their own nights, not knowing how close they were, nor that they sung the same song of loss._ _"Wishing you were here again_  
_Knowing we must say goodbye. _

_"Try to forgive!" Erik implored skyward. _

_"Teach me to live!" Esmeralda sobbed._

_"Give me the strength to try! No more memories! No more silent tears! No more gazing across the wasted years! Help me say goodbye…"_

"Help me say goodbye..." Esmeralda sang softly, blinking awake.


	13. Notes

_**Chapter 13- Notes**_

_"Reveiller mon chère,"_ a voice purred. "It is time to get up. We have many letters to write today."

Esmeralda sat upright and met the eyes of her captor: the Phantom Impersonator-

"Claude?" she whispered. "Where are we?"

"Notre Dame- beautiful cathedral._ Mais regarde Mon chère_, is it not a wonderful disguise?" the stage hand was clearly proud of his scheme. "I followed you down to that demon's lair, and then waited for you both to leave. I stole his clothes, his music, and then his mask."

Esmeralda was seething. "How dare you! You evil-!"

_Smack!_

"I am not evil." Claude spat at her. "I am the purer form. He is the evil one. The evil Satan from Hell. He has tainted you- I shall make you pure again. But we need time, yes lots of time. You'll need to write some letters Mon chère..."

_To my managers,_

_You are very much aware that I was taken by the opera ghost. The only way to save me is to put on his production of Don Juan Triumphant. Make Christine the star, along with Piangi as Don Juan. He will return me on opening night. Please monsieurs, help me._

_-Esmeralda Gringoire_

_Christine and Raoul,_

_This letter I must write in secret. The phantom plans to abduct Christine on the night of Don Juan. Please do all in your power to save her, Raoul. I hope you both have a wonderful life. _

_-Esmeralda Gringoire_

_erik._

_i'm sorry it has to eNd this way. yOu were my very besT fRiEnd, but when you showeD me what you look like i wAs so scared. i didn't want you to hurt Me or kill mE like you did monsiuer joseph. you are a monster erIk, and i cannot marry a monster. Go after raouL and christine- it will be better fOr me. no longer will i feel like a VulnerablE child. hold my lullaby forever in YOUr heart. GOODBYE ERIK_

_-Esmeralda_

__Erik could see the waver of her hand as she wrote. The tear stains on the parchment. However untrue they were, these words still stung. When he had returned seething from failing to protect his love, Erik had found a piece of rolled up parchment through Esmeralda's engagement ring.

Erik read through the letter once more, this time writing down what he had thought of as a hunch. Esmeralda had a love of words. Often she would sit by the fire and read to him on cold nights.

"N...O...T...R...E...D...A...M..E...Notre Dame- the cathedral! Then what are these other letters..." Erik's heart stopped in his chest as he read it over once more. "I love you, goodbye Erik..."

"PHANTOM!" A voice called out across the lake. "COME AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Erik rolled his eyes. the Vicomte had impeccable timing. Erik heard him slosh across the water and draw a sword.

"You steal my friend then threaten my fiancée? You kill and destroy?" Raoul pointed his blade to Erik's back. "They say you are a ghost; shall we see if you bleed?"

"My quarrel is not with you, you stupid fop." Erik growled. "Take Christine, she loves you anyway. The man you saw take Esmeralda was not me. He was an imposter that stole my music.'

"Why should I believe you..."

Erik turned and looked Raoul dead in the eyes. It was a look that would have made the Devil himself wet his trousers. "My fiancée was stolen from me, as was my music. Those are the two things hold most dear in this world. I know where she is being held, and if you try and delay me from saving her-"

"You tell the truth. You love her." Raoul lowered his blade, still poised for attack.

"With all my damned soul and sinful heart."

Raoul put down his sword completely. "You sell yourself short. The damned cannot love, nor can they have it returned to them. From what I see you have both."

Erik scoffed.

"Allow me to help you." Raoul offered.

"What help could you be?"

"Esmeralda's captor seems to enjoy an audience. Why don't we give him one? Have the managers set the date for Don Juan one week from today."

"That is not enough time-"

"Exactly. The opera will be cut short, I am afraid. He says he'll return her to us during the performance. I will have police guarding the place- when he arrives we will have him arrested."

_Don't do it._ the Voice warned. _Use your lasso to strangle the imposter. See the life drain from his eyes..._

__Erik eyed Raoul suspiciously. "This isn't a trick to have me arrested?"

The Vicomte shook his head. "A trick to make peace. I believe you when you say you love Esmeralda- but I expect you to leave Christine alone after this."

"Foolish boy," Erik muttered. "That is not for you to decide, it is for her. Should she want it, I will be her teacher once more. But I will no longer pursue her. I've no reason to."

"Then we are at an agreement?"

"...Yes. I will wait. But take my conditions into account."

"What are they?"

Erik grinned, the light flickering ghoulishly on his face. "All I ask is when this is over, to be able to continue to live in peace. And...to be able to kill the bastard that stole my Angel from me."


	14. Passing Points

**Chapter 14- Passing Points**

For one week Esmeralda was locked within the bell tower of Notre Dame. The cathedral was a beautiful building she had always loved. With the _arcs-boutants_ on the outside. _La rosé_ of stained glass, casting beautiful pictures onto the floor. It was truly a house of God. But as the days passed it was more and more of a prison.

"Comfortable,_ cherie_?" Claude asked when Esmeralda wouldn't eat the food he'd brought her.

All week she had not eaten, nor slept nor spoke. Claude didn't mind. Her voice reminded him of the Satan anyway. "No matter." he grinned. "Tonight is the opera. Tonight you make your choice."

Erik stood silent in the wings, watching Raoul sitting in his box and trying not to grit his teeth over it. He understood box five had the best view but did he _have_ to sit there?

The curtains opened to reveal a large hall, red and flaming. The chorus moved about- Erik could see some were dancing with the skill Esmeralda had taught them.

"Here the sire may serve the dam; here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat! Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill -tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!"

They were meant to be a crowd of sixteenth century ruffians, proud of their master- Don Juan. From behind a black and red curtain appeared 'Don Juan' and Meg, who was playing a gypsy. She danced coquettishly away. Piangi tossed her a purse and she caught it. The audience did not seem to know what to think of this public display of prostitution.

"Passarino, faithful friend," Piangi belted out as the chorus left the stage. "Once again recite the plan."

"Your young guest believes I'm you -I, the master, you, the man."

"When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine . . ."

"You come home! I use your voice -slam the door like crack of doom!"

"I shall say: 'come - hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!'"

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"

"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh . . ." the two men laughed and left the stage. When Piangi got behind the curtain, Erik wrapped his lasso round his neck, and cut of his breathing until he was passed out, not dead.

When Christine was meant to come out and sing her part as Amnita, however, the fire at the center of the stage flew up and out jumped the phony phantom.

"_Bon nuit tous le monde_!" He bowed flamboyantly. "Tonight I hate to cut the fun short but I've promised to return something that does not belong to me. The gypsy girl, on this the point of no return." Rising from the floor was a figure that was tied to a post. To most she would look beautiful- her raven hair was brushed and reflected the firelight. Her white blouse showed her cafe-au-lait shoulders, the rest of her blocked by the shimmering flames.

"This radiant thing has agreed to sing in Miss Daae's place." The imposter cut down Esmeralda and dumped her on the floor. "Let my opera begin!" the 'or else' was implied.

The phantom disappeared down the trapped door Erik knew to be, beneath the flames.

With a nod from Raoul, the conductor instructed the orchestra to continue. Esmeralda stayed in her place on the ground. Erik left his hiding place and walked towards his love.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . .I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge -in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me -now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . ."

Esmeralda was looking at him with a look of pure adoration. She stood and helped to close the distance between them.

"Past the point of no return -no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of 'if 'or 'when' -no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . ."

Together they sang and poured out their hearts for all to see. Erik wrapped his arms around her, touching every bit of her he could reach, forgetting the audience. Esmeralda simply cradled his face in her hands and traced it lovingly.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? Past the point of no return, the final threshold -what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ." He lowered his lips to hers but she placed a finger in front of her own to stop the kiss.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . ." Esmeralda began to walk around the stage, dancing like she had longed to for so long. Her movements provocative and sensual.

"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . .In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent -and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . ." She stopped to look at Erik once more. He stood in front of her, took her left hand in his own and slipped her ring on her finger once more.

"Past the point of no return -no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . .Past all thought of right or wrong -one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?" Erik's heart raced in his chest, he moved a piece of hair out of Esmeralda's eyes.

They parted and each took their own staircase up to the top of the arc. Singing once more as one.

"Past the point of no return the final threshold -the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return . . ." They met in the middle of the arc and Erik kissed her like he had wanted since he'd first seen her on that stage.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude." So wrapped up was Erik in his love, he was oblivious to all else. "Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too." Esmeralda saw someone coming up behind him, holding a glimmering blade. "Esmeralda, that's all I ask of-"

There was a sickening sound of the blade entering flesh. A woman screamed, and the Phantom Imposter fled whilst Erik fell to his knees, but not before the Imposter ripped the mask from Erik's face. A rope was cut in a fit of rage; Esmeralda and the Imposter dropped through the trap door as the grand chandelier fell and hundreds of Parisians screamed.


	15. It's Over Now

**Oh em gee guys! It's the last scene in the opera house! But- because I'm a nice authoress I will tell you how many chapters remain in this story….drum roll please…EIGHT!**

**Anyway, I hope that you all continue to read on after the end of the Opera Populaire…but maybe it isn't?! Gasp!**

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write- it features my favorite scene from the movie Down Once More/ Track Down This Murderer. **

**It was quite difficult, considering it involves three people singing at the same time. A lot of the dialog is the same though, so it should be fairly easy to follow along with music (if you'd like)**

**Chapter 15 It's Over Now**

Claude shed his stolen mask and lifted Esmeralda over his shoulder. The stupid bitch! Why did she leap in front of the blade that was meant for the devil! Claude didn't mean to stab this angel... He ran down the steps to the demon's lair. He knew he would follow...

Raoul ran and helped Erik to his feet, blanching at the disfigured face. The man had fallen from the balcony when Esmeralda pushed him out of the way of the knife.

"Where did he take her?" Erik demanded.

Mme Giry rushed to the two, taking Erik's hand. "To the lair, come with me."

"I'll come with you." Raoul said.

"No!" Erik hissed. "Stay here, make sure Christine gets out. And boy," Erik held Raoul by the scruff of his neck for a moment. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

Erik and Mme Giry flew down the stairs.

"Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair. Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as Hell!"

Claude threw Esmeralda to the ground, deciding to treat her as the filth she was until he could purify her.

"Why, you ask, was he bound and chained in this cold and dismal place. Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of that abhorrent face!"

Mme Giry left Erik to continue on his own, he heard what Claude sang to Esmeralda and wadded across the water as fast as he could.

"Hounded out by everyone!" He called across. "Met With hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone- no compassion anywhere!" Erik's voice broke when he saw Esmeralda in a crumpled heap. "Why?" Erik demanded. "Why?!"

"Hm..." Esmeralda stirred. "Erik?"

All of a sudden the port callas fell in front of Erik- cutting him off from the two on the shore. "I believe my dear..." Claude knelt beside her and bound her wound. "There is a dress through there. Why don't you get changed?"

Too frightened to argue, Esmeralda went to where Claude said and hid behind a curtain. Erik shook the bars in front of him. "Damn you! Why do you do this?!"

Esmeralda changed and returned, her head held high. "Have you gorged yourself at last for your lust for blood?" She looked down her nose at Claude. "Am I now to be prey for your lust for flesh?"

Claude sneered. "That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh..."he sang, touching Esmeralda's face for a moment before she backed away in disgust. "I've had a difficult life you see my dear. I was left to the church to be raised religious...I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I love you Esmeralda and I shall save you."

Esmeralda spat in his face and rushed to the gate to hold onto Erik through the bars. "You know _nothing_." she said to Claude. "Nothing of living! You were given a home- all we had was each other and you took me away from the man I love! If you truly loved me you would let me be happy."

"You love him still after seeing this face?!" Claude spat, pointing at Erik, who hung his head.

"He's right..." Erik muttered, and then sang. "This face, the infection that poisons our love...This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing...a mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing..."

Claude had taken this time to creep up on Esmeralda and grab her arm. "Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate- an eternity of this!" He forced her to look at Erik (something which she would have done of her own accord) "Before your eyes... or you could have me." He offered.

Staring in wonderment at Claude, Esmeralda turned to Erik. "This haunted face holds no horror for me now..." Facing Claude, she held Erik's hand. "It's in _your_ soul that the true distortion lies..."

There was the sound of gears shifting and the port callas lifted. Meg stood by the lever with a smirk on her face. "Sorry I'm late Mademoiselle." she said.

Claude rushed through the water, pulling Esmeralda with him. He then grabbed Meg and threw her to the ground. Erik ran and helped the dancer to her feet before glaring at Claude. "Free her! Do what you'd like only free her! Have you no pity?"

"Your lover makes a passionate plea." Claude smirked at Esmeralda.

"Please _cher_ it's useless." she shook her head.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her!"

"Do I show some compassion?" Claude mocked.

"The world shows no compassion to me!" Erik started to move at the pair but Claude brandished his knife. "Esme, cherie, let me see her..."

"Be my guest sir..." Claude released Esmeralda who ran into Erik's arms. He took this opportunity to get behind Erik and tie his hands behind his back. "Where are your fine skill sets now? Raise up my hands to the level of my eyes. Ha! Nothing can save you now- except perhaps Esme!" he used the name Erik had and tied the struggling man to the candelabra on the wall.

"Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and send your lover to his death. This is the choice! This is the point of no return!"

Erik's mind was reeling- if Claude pulled the right lever, the candelabras would sink to the ground and he with it.

Esmeralda looked at the poor, sad excuse of a man whom in another life she may have pitied. "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate...Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"

Erik looked to her imploringly; he had tried. He tried to save her- why did he listen to the stupid fop? He should have saved her the first chance he'd gotten. "Angel forgive me, please forgive me. I did it all for you and all for nothing."

"Farewell my fallen love and you my false friend, I had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!" Esmeralda sang as Erik did, and soon Claude joined and the dark catacombs were willed with song.

"Too late for turning back," Claude circled her. "Too late for prayers and useless pity!"

"Say you love him and my life is over." Erik wept.

"All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!"

"For either way you choose you cannot win/ he has to win!"

"So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" Claude spat.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Erik glared.

Thinking hard, Esmeralda wanted to cry. The price of choosing Erik was to loose him, but as was the price for choosing Claude. He heard Erik sing out to her;

"Angel of music..."

"Past the point of no return..." she sang back.

"Don't even think of saying no!" Claude laughed.

"...I deserve this..." Erik finished.

"...the final threshold."

"Don't throw your life away for my sake!" Erik shouted.

"When will you see reason?" Claude asked. "His life is now a prize which you must earn!"

"I fought so hard to free you...Angel of music..."

"You've passed the point of no return..." she finished.

"You have saved me..." Erik smiled weakly. "You truly saved my soul."

"And you did mine." Esmeralda smiled. "I've made my choice." she wadded over to Erik and cradled his face in her hands. "Wonderful lover of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you, you're not alone..." They kissed lovingly; she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. He sighed against her lips.

"Wrong choice!" Claude screamed. There was a loud bang and Meg stood not ten paces away, the pistol she held still raised. With a sickening _slosh_ Claude sank down into the shallow water, never to ruin the life of another being ever again.

"I was gone longer than expected- Mlle, I knew you would choose your love." Meg offered a smile. "So I went to find the means to stop this one."

"Thank you Meg." Esmeralda smiled and began untying Erik. She felt a sharp pain where she had been stabbed and grimaced.

Erik held her up and brought her to shore. He faced Meg. "Go now- forget us- forget all of this..." Meg started backing away; the sound of an angry mob was quickly approaching. "Leave us alone- forget all you've seen. Go now- don't let them find you! Take the boat, swear to me never to tell, the secrets you know of this Angel in Hell...

"Go now! Go now and leave us!" Erik drug the body of Claude to the deeper water and let it sink. He looked back and saw Esmeralda was gone. There was a faint chiming of music that he knew very well.

Erik found her sitting propped up on a few pillows, watching the little monkey on his music box clap its cymbals.

"Masquerade..." He sang quietly, sinking down next to her. "Paper faces on parade. Masquerade...hide your face so the world will never find you..."

Touching his face gently, Esmeralda smiled. "Erik I love you..."

Meg had entered the scene without making a sound. She gently placed the white mask Claude had stolen on the table in front of the couple, waved and then left.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..." Esmeralda sang as Erik helped to lift her up. "Say the word and I will follow you. Share each night with me, each dawn, each twilight..."

"You alone can make my song take flight..." Erik kissed her softly and then picked up a candelabrum and approached a nearby mirror. Together, alto and baritone sang out in the darkness for one last time.

"It's over now the music of the night!"

Erik broke two mirrors before the third shattered to reveal a secret passage. He lifted Esmeralda and started to walk into the catacomb before Esmeralda stopped him. "Erik, your music-"

"Goes wherever I do." he assured you. "We must go now though."


	16. When You Believe

_**Chapter 16 When You Believe**_

_Esmeralda sat with her child-friend Erik. It was during her time where she should be praying, but she did not want to leave her friend alone in his cage longer than she had to._

_"Why do you do this?" Erik asked. "If there was a God, He would help us."_

_Esmeralda smiled and shook her head. "Many nights I've prayed," she sang. "With no proof anyone could hear. In my heart a hopeful song, I barely understood."_

* * *

Creeping through the passages of the opera house, Esmeralda held onto Erik's hand like she had when they were young. "Now I am not afraid," she sang. "Although I know there's much to hear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could."

* * *

Christine and Raoul escaped the burning opera house. Ashes fell from the sky like sickening snow. Raoul held her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Welling up inside of her, Christine felt a song she did not know existed. It made her think of the changed Phantom. Which seemed itself to be a miracle.

"There can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail it's hard to kill."

* * *

Erik and Esmeralda roamed through the Paris underground, rats biting at their toes and water dripping from above. Still she sang, her voice echoing throughout the tunnels. "Who knows what miracles you can achieve?

Their distances far apart, both women sang as one voice. The voice of those that have come to a recent great understanding. The lover of the day and the lover of the night.

"When you believe. Somehow you will, you will when you believe..."

* * *

Raoul saw that Christine had tears running down her cheeks as the place which was once her home burned. He wiped them away and sang to her softly.

"In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain. Hope seems like the summer birds; too swiftly flown away..."

* * *

"Yet now I'm standing here," Erik sang as he crawled through a manhole, offering his hand to help Esmeralda up. Her injury was slowing them, but he would wait for her. "My hearts so full I can't explain. Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say."

* * *

The two men- once enemies joined too in song.

"There can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve? When you believe, somehow you will, you will when you believe..."

* * *

_"Ooh and when you're blinded by your faith."_ _Esmeralda sang to a now sleeping Erik. "Can't see your way clear through the rain. A small but still resilient voice says hope is very near."_

* * *

Together, two couples. Two loves. Four voices sang strong into the night.

"There can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve? When you believe, somehow you will, you will when you believe..."

Once more alone, Esmeralda sang alone to her Erik. He had hailed them a carriage, knocked out the driver and unhitched the horse. They rode with Esmeralda hanging onto his back into the night, escaping freely.

"You will when you...believe..."

* * *

**A/N: Really a nothing chapter- with still more to come! Really super cheesy moments. I started this out as wanting to do an Esmeralda/Christine duet, but then the guys got in there and I couldn't help myself!**

**Erik: You wrote the fop and me in here...I did not want to sing the girls song. Only Princess Raoul did.**

**Raoul: Yes that's- HEY!**

**Erik: **swings lasso** Problem, pretty boy?**

**Raoul: **Gulps and hides behind me****

**Me: Get a haircut and he won't bug you anymore...**

**Anyway, would you believe there's more to come for our lovers? I'll give you a hint- we meet the Gringoires in the following chapters. This should be...interesting. Mwa ha ha ;)**


	17. Home With Me

**Chapter 17 Home With Me**

"It's just up ahead." Esmeralda said from her spot in front of Erik. He was holding her up with one arm and using his other to guide their horse

_I wonder what will happen to Caesar and Ayesha..._ he thought. _I'll go back for them. But now I need to get Esmeralda safe._

"Erik I'm...tired..."

"No." He commanded. "Do not go to sleep." He didn't trust her to wake up if she did. "Tell me where I'm going, dear. Is it that house up ahead?"

He gestured to the lights of a grand estate. At least three floors, long drive with a garden and a fountain in the middle. Erik stopped the horse at the door and carried Esmeralda to it, knocking furiously. She may have survived the stabbing, but she was growing weaker from blood loss.

The door was opened by a gentleman with receding white hair and a white mustache. His clothes were dignified and in his hand was a walking stick with a gold handle. "What can I- dear God Esmeralda?" He ushered the two in and tried to take the woman from Erik's arms but he did not let go.

Erik was glad Esmeralda had grabbed his black mask from the Don Juan production. While a mask raised questions, it was better than fear.

"What in God's name happened?!" Monsieur Gringoire demanded.

"She was stabbed- she needs help."

A maid was summoned, along with Mme Gringoire. They led Erik to Esmeralda's room where he laid her on the bed.

"No; don't leave." Esmeralda held onto him.

"I must go have a word with your father, I will be back. Rest now love." Erik kissed her forehead gently and swore he heard her mutter;

"Unless Papa gets the shot gun..."

In Monsieur Gringoires study, he made Erik sit while he paced in front of the fire place. "What," he growled. "In God's name happened to her? Who are you anyway? I want the whole story."

Erik sighed and began; telling Esmeralda's adoptive father how they had met as children, then he escaped and hadn't seen her for over twenty years- how he saw her at the opera, how they rekindled their friendship and fell in love. He told him of Claude, the imposter. The masquerade and the stolen music. The stolen woman...

"Unfortunately I had to wait until the opera put on the production of Don Juan, when he would return her. He did, interrupting the second scene and making Esmeralda sing the part the lead soprano would normally-"

"But she's an alto." Monsieur stated surprised.

"Yes, however she did a wonderful job. I took the place of Don Juan, and we sang together. That was when the imposter returned and tried to stab me from behind. Esmeralda must have seen this- so she turned us to receive the blow." Erik continued to tell their tale until the very end where they escaped through the sewers. He had only left out a few details...his proposing being the largest.

Monsieur Gringoire studied Erik carefully. "You love her."

"With all my being."

"Understand this; when we found her, brought her to our home, all she spoke of was her dear friend whose face she had never seen. Whenever we asked, she spoke of his musical genius however limited it was. All she brought with her was the music box he'd left her-"

Erik's eyes grew wide. "Damn!" He muttered. "Excuse me sir, but I must go."

"Go where?" Monsieur Gringoire asked, rushing after Erik who was already halfway out the door.

"Back."

"You can't go back! At least wait until morning-"

"No, that's too late. If she wakes before I am back, tell her I will return with them."

"With who dammit?"

Erik jumped onto the horse's back and grinned. "A cat, a horse and a box."

Esmeralda's eyes fluttered open, and then were squinted shut. The light coming in from her windows was too much. "Ugh, _Mon dieu_. My dreams are getting too vivid. That one seemed to last a week."

Suddenly aware of a weight on her finger that wasn't there before; Esmeralda looked to her left hand and smiled at the ring that glistened there. "I don't think there has been a time I was so glad I wasn't dreaming." she sighed. And was then suddenly aware she was in her old room at the Gringoires.

"Awake at last." a voice chuckled.

"Papa!" Esmeralda threw her arms around her father figure.

The older man chuckled and hugged his girl back.

"Where is Erik?" Esmeralda asked suddenly. "You didn't shoot him did you?!"

Monsieur Gringoire gave a look of mock hurt. "Am I that trigger happy?"

"When it comes to men calling on me? Yes."

"Okay I deserved that. Your Erik went back to the city to get a cat I think he said. And a horse, and a box."

Esmeralda smiled and looked out her window, now used to the light. The spring day looked warm and was melting away any remaining snow. "Soon he'll be, home with me. Once upon a December…"


	18. Waiting

**Chapter 18 Waiting**

When Erik rode Caesar up to the door, Monsieur Gringoire and a stable hand were waiting. He left his horse with the boy and carefully held the moving burlap sack in his arms.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I had to coax this little one in her bag." he said, following the older Monsieur into the house.

"Not a problem. Does she get along with other cats? My wife has one of her own."

Erik laughed and let Ayesha out of the bag. "As long as it does not steal the attention away from her."

The Siamese looked around, gaining her bearings, and then strutted about as if she owned the place already.

"I've never seen a cat like that." Monsieur Gringoire looked her over. "Quite the handsome animal."

But Erik was already on his way up to see Esmeralda. He remembered the way to her room from the night before, and knocked on her door. "_Entrées, s'il vous plait._" she called clearly.

Erik opened the door and saw her lying in bed in a crisp white night dress. "Erik!" she exclaimed, throwing back the covers and rushing over to him. Esmeralda threw her arms around him and kissed him furiously.

"Careful darling," he hushed her. "You don't want to over exert yourself."

"I've spent over a week away from you, not kissing you." she said accusingly. "We need to make up that lost time."

"We will have time for that later." Erik assured her. "Now get into bed, I have something for you."

When she was nicely tucked in, Erik held up the music box and its little key. Winding it, he placed it on her nightstand and they watched the top open and see the little figures inside had once again changed. Now they were holding each other, spinning around as if in a dance.

"Someone holds me safe and warm," Esmeralda sang. "Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..." she closed her eyes and Erik moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Past the point of no...Return...Esmeralda...love me, that's all I ask of you..."

Later, the Gringoires, Erik and Esmeralda sat at a grand table that had enough space for a hundred guests at least. They ate breakfast and spoke of what the couple planned to do.

"Monsieur, the first thing I plan to do is to marry your daughter." Erik said, quite bravely. Monsieur Gringoire had already shown him his prized shot gun. A beautiful, _deadly_ weapon that was well taken cared of and could be fired at any moment. "She has already accepted, so now I can ask you only for your blessing."

"_S'il vous plait papa_." Esmeralda took Erik's hand in her own. "_Je lui aime."_

The older man smiled at his wife, and then took her own hand. Madame Gringoire aged gracefully; her dark hair showed only a few streaks of gray and there weren't but a few laugh lines on her face."Do you really think I would object? Monsieur, you've saved my daughters life. You've been her friend, her companion, why I see only fit that the two of you should get married. All I ask is that you stay here for a while."

"Erik at least think about it-" Esmeralda tried.

Erik paced around their shared room- her old one. "How can you even do that? No, as generous as the offer was I will not live off your parent's charity."

"At least until we get some money for ourselves-"

"How can I get a decent job looking like this?" Erik snapped.

She flinched and looked out the window. The sky was blue with white clouds dotting it. Erik's horse stood in the field grazing. It was really a beautiful sight. "You know I'm written down to inherit all of this, don't you?" Esmeralda muttered. "What would you have said then? You didn't even stay long enough to listen to my father-"

"Why can't you understand?!" Erik was right up in her face. She had to understand. "What kind of husband cannot provide for his family himself?"

Esmeralda's face was soft as she placed her hand on his own. "One that will try his best." She began to sing to him softly. "Easy now, hush, love, hush. Don't distress yourself, what's your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush, wait." She sat him down on the bed and stroked his hair gently. "Hush, love, hush, think it through. Once it bubbles, then what's to do? Watch it close. Let it brew. Wait."

"Do you understand though?" Erik asked. "I can do many things in this world, all without showing my face."

"Don't you know, Silly man?" Esmeralda smiled and kissed him softly. "Half the fun is to plan the plan! All good things come to those who can wait." Finishing her song, she smiled warmly at him.

_Every time she does that, _Erik thought. _It makes my heart melt._ "Alright." Erik sighed. "I will wait. The things I do for you woman." he growled playfully.

"All because you love me, _cher."_ Esmeralda winked.


	19. In Which a Solution Presents Itself

**Chapter 19 In Which a Solution Presents Itself**

It was almost a week later Esmeralda came home smiling. She found Erik in her father's library, reading one of the many volumes it held. His back rested on one of the arms of the chair and his legs were draped lazily over the other. Esmeralda could see a good part of his sculpted chest through the fabric of his loose poet's shirt. She leaned over his shoulder and pretended to read.

"Enjoying this as much as I?" Erik asked monotonously.

"Perhaps even more." Esmeralda smirked.

"I didn't know you could read Latin." He teased, placing a mark in the book.

"I suppose I was just looking for the pictures." Esmeralda winked.

Erik turned and pulled her onto his lap, chuckling when she rolled off because she did not move her hands from behind her back and landed on her bottom.

"_Merde_ that hurt." Esmeralda pouted.

"Well perhaps if you had held on- now what is it you're hiding?"

The impish grin was back. "Remember what I said about waiting?" she held out an envelope that looked legal and important, and a poster that seemed to be torn from a post.

Erik read over that first; it was advertising a studio space for rent. The price was cheap and it came fully furnished. "I've been out to see it, and it's practically a mansion!" Esmeralda crossed her legs and beckoned for Ayesha to come over. She had been harassing the Gringoires cat- a little Tux named Quaxo. "In good condition too." Esmeralda continued.

"Don't tell me these are the deeds?" Erik raised a dark eyebrow at the tick envelope. Esmeralda's Cheshire grin seemed to get wider.

"No...Not for the studio... Just open it and see."

Erik did and nearly passed out from shock. On the first page, signed by Monsieur Gringoire, the chief of police and the justice of the peace was a full pardon from any past crimes committed in the city of Paris for Monsieur Erik Destler.

"Esma- how-? But- _how?_" he gasped.

"Papa suggested that you had your own reasons for doing what you did, not to mention you only murdered one man at the opera house and that it was for my protection and the protection of others- and any other crimes were not committed by you, but a doppelganger." Esmeralda explained. "Now look at the other one."

The second page was the Last Will and Testament of Jacques Gringoire, edited so that all property he owned in the event of his death went to Erik and Esmeralda. "Of course, God forbid, anything should happen between us then I would be the sole heir." she said indifferently. "Last page, go on."

_That_ page, and the ones that followed, were the deeds to the property they were currently on. "Esmeralda, if you think that this will make me change my mind-" Erik began, but she cut him off.

"_Ecouter,_ Papa is willing to treat this as a business transaction. He and _maman_ have wanted to move to their country home permanently anyway. We'd pay rent to him continuously until he passes, and then we inherit everything." Esmeralda spoke convincingly, but Erik showed no signs of being convinced. "I would sell some of my old things- we'd rent the studio; it would do well because I've already had people asking me for dance lessons in town-"

"Esmeralda-"

"And it could be a quiet place for you to do your work-"

"Esmeralda-"

"-And we could-"

Erik pressed his lips to hers to silence her. "Finished?" he murmured, their lips still touching. Esmeralda had closed her eyes and simply nodded. "Good. I think it's a wonderful idea."

"...but...?" she opened one eye.

"But what?" Erik lifted the cat off her lap and pulled Esmeralda onto his own. "I'll admit that this sits better with me. I didn't want to be living of the generosity of your parents for our entire lives. I suppose this is a little better."

Esmeralda smiled and kissed him deeply. Their lips moved together as if in an unspoken dance that they were each discovering the steps to for the first time. When they pulled their mouths away, Esmeralda kept her hand on his cheek and her forehead rested on his own.

How was it that she knew how much he wanted touch, and was willing to give it to him anytime? Be it when they kissed alone, were at meals with her parents and held his hand beneath the table, or back when they were at the opera house and she kept her arm around his waist and head on his shoulder as he played.

"Everything's set." Esmeralda sighed. "No more planning, I can just sit and relax and-"

"Not so fast my dear," Erik chuckled. "There's one more tiny detail you seem to have forgotten." He picked up her left hand and kissed the glittering gems on her finger. "I'm assuming wedding planning does not get done in a week."


	20. Chapter 20

Well, Phantom-Of-The-Opera-Phan, you get your wish: In this chapter our lovers get married!

Erik: Took you long enough.

Me: Well, I'm sorry that your fiancée has a psycho mother that takes forever to plan a wedding. So because I wanted to be different, instead of going down the isle to the normal wedding march, Esmeralda will be walking to the song My Immortal by Evanescence. Or at least the piano part to this song.

Now without further ado; the wedding!

**Chapter 20- My Immortal**

Three weeks later, Erik couldn't find Esmeralda. She should have been home, but she wasn't in her room, the parlor, the library, or any other room in the house. Erik checked the stables, the barn, and eventually he came across Mme Gringoire.

"Pardon me madame. Have you seen Esmeralda?"

The older woman smiled. "She did not tell you of her secret place I suspect." Mme Gringoire gave him directions to the orchard, where in the middle there was an old weeping willow tree. Beneath it he found Esmeralda. She sat on a branch low to the ground with her back against the trunk.

"I had to get away." she said, her eyes closed. "Planning a wedding with my mother is driving me off the deep end. You only want a small affair, right?"

Erik smiled and lifted her off the branch so he could sit with her in his lap. "All I care about is that at the end of the day, you're mine forever."

Esmeralda groaned. "_C'est bon._ You make it sound simple. I need simple. Simple doesn't have poofy dresses or guest list that have every person I've ever so much as looked at on it."

"By that standard then yes, just a small affair." Erik ran his thumb affectionately along her face. "And as for the dress, you look ravishing in red."

"Brides wear white, _cher_." Esmeralda snuggled closer. "And there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you. I've almost won _maman_ over; so it'll be her and _papa_...I would also like to invite the Giry's-"

Erik nodded with a smile. "Now why on earth would you avoid telling me-?"

"-And also Raoul and Christine."

Erik clenched his teeth and stood Esmeralda up, pacing away from her. "Why." he demanded.

"I've been...keeping in touch with Christine-"

"You've _**what?**_"

Esmeralda stayed where she was, the venom seeping into Erik's voice frightened her. "She was my friend, despite what happened between the two of you-"

"Why do you want them to come?" He seethed. "So that they can rest at ease knowing no monsters will haunt them in the night?!"

That did it. Esmeralda's expression of anxiety was replaced with one of rage. She marched up to Erik, put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her.

"Now you listen to me you great oaf." she growled. "You. Are. No. Monster. I want them to come because Christine is my friend. And is it so wrong that I don't want people to be afraid of you? Erik, even if you don't see how beautiful you are, I do. And isn't that what matters?"

Erik sighed and closed his eyes, slumping against the tree trunk. He let Esmeralda slip off his mask and caress his face. "I don't deserve you." he muttered.

Esmeralda kissed him firmly. "_Unusquisque dignus amore, mon cher._"

The smile returned to Eriks face as he kissed her again. " 'Everyone deserves love.' "

A carriage pulled up in front of _l'Opéra Populaire_. The _Vicomte du Chagney_ stepped out and assisted his Countess. Christine and Raoul looked up at the building nervously; they hadn't returned since the place had been rebuilt three months before. The inside wasn't too damaged despite the flames that had ransacked the place. The opera house would be open for the next season if they could get a cast together.

"Are you sure about this Christine?" Raoul asked as they walked up the steps. She nodded.

"I trust Esmeralda. Besides, it's only in the front entrance."

Inside the opera house was restored to its former glory. The smell of wood stain lingered in the air, but was masked by the roses that all but covered the place. Red roses were in vases along the makeshift isle that was set up. At the foot of the main staircase was an arch normally seen in gardens. Beneath it waited a priest, and the man that made Christine's heart skip a beat.

He was in a black suit with a white cravat and a red gem to hold it in place. His mask was white on his face. He seemed to be trying to refrain from pacing, and was talking with Mme Giry.

Meg spotted Christine and rushed over. "Christine! Oh you look lovely." Meg wore a loose fitting blue dress with a matching ribbon in her hair. Her easygoing attire contrasted deeply with Christine's fitted corset dress and her hair pinned up out of the way.

"Thank you Meg, the same to you." She smiled.

Meg hugged both her and Raoul, and then went back to her mother and a woman Christine could only assume was Mme Gringoire, Esmeralda's adoptive mother, who sat at a small piano that was brought in.

The Phant- Erik, cleared his throat awkwardly. "Thank you for coming. You did not have to."

Christine felt she had to say something to break the silence. "Monsieur-"

"We'll be beginning now, could you all find your seats." the priest announced. Erik bowed his head and then took his place at the altar. The midday light shone down upon him, making him seem, well, angelic.

The guests took their seats, and then stood while Mme Gringoire played something that was not the wedding march, but acted as such.

_What did you feel when you saw Christine?_ the Voice in Erik's head asked.

"Nothing." he muttered.

Mme Gringoire played a piano piece he himself had written. Esmeralda chose it because the wedding march was so boring and this made her feel something more. When she came down the far staircase- the place where Claude had once used the hidden trap door to take her away- Erik started from the ground up to look at her.

The skirt billowed out in layers of gossamer fabric. The bodice was form fitting and didn't have overpowering detailing. The sleves fell off her shoulders, but were tight on her arms and ended at her wrist. Esmeralda's hair cascaded in raven colored waves. Her head was bowed slightly beneath her chest-length veil, and in her hand she carried a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

Monsieur Gringoire was practically bursting with pride as he walked his daughter down the isle. Both he and Erik were smiling so much it hurt, but they didn't care. Monsieur Gringoire passed off his daughter to this strange man in a mask that he had come to love like a son.

And they were married.

Erik pulled back the veil away from Esmeralda's face. He saw a tear glisten in the corner of her eye when he leaned in to kiss her ever smiling lips. Afterwards it was quick goodbyes, then off to the pier to catch their boat to Italy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sniff…Sniff…You guys… ILOVEYOUSOMUCH! Your reviews seriously brought a smile to my lips and a tear to my eye. But it sounded like a lot of you thought it ended with their wedding… Nope! There's still this chapter, two after this and an epilog! Now its time for some personal shoutouts!**

**KijoKuroi- YOU GOT THE CATS REFERENCE~! That makes me so happy ^.^ I'm so glad that you enjoy my writing that much 3 Especially my work with the lyrics- I listened to the songs so many times I swear I drove people insane, but I had to get it right.**

**Phantom-of-the-Opera-Phan- that last chapter was for you hon ;) As for a sequel…hmm, maybe. If I'm inspired perhaps I shall. I've been kicking around some ideas, but I'm undecided weather or not they'll be one shots or a chapter story.**

**CatGirlFireflare- Where were you when I was in a fop killing mood?! Lol while I do love your ideas, I'm afraid the time for killing/ torturing Raoul has passed. But you did inspire me to do a crack fic…hmm… ;D Also Claude was meant to be a creep. I really wanted people to empathize with Erik and hate Claude.**

**And to the Guest- ASDFGHJKL Thank you so much ^.^ It's nice to know that I've given some form of meaning to your life. There are lots of musical-type fics on here, but I made an effort to incorporate the songs into the dialog where most just put lyrics in random places like this:**

" '**And she began to sing**

**Row Row Row Your Boat**

**Gently down the stream-**

" '**And he soon joined in**

_**Merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream**_

**I loose patience with those very quickly, and I know how lazy it looks. I didn't want to be like that. And there are more chapters! I promise!**

**Wow, long authors note, but anywhere, I'm sure I've taken up enough of your time ^.^ Enjoy!**

Chapter 21- She Always Listened

The sea breeze blew in Esmeralda's face as she stood out on the ship's top deck. From behind she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Feeling any better?" Erik murmured, his breath hot against her throat.

"I'm sorry." Esmeralda said. They had spent a little less than a week in Venice Italy, one of the most beautiul places Esmeralda had ever seen- but had to come home because she'd been feeling sick.

"We have pleanty of time to travel." he said. "I just want to be sure you're well."

Back home, Esmeralda opened the door to her parent's former house. They had moved to the country a month before the wedding, and she and Erik had no need to rent out the studio in town. André and Firmin (due to failing operas and lack of admission) asked Erik to go back to his former duties of watching after the Opéra Populaire- they sold it to him relatively cheap. They would stay on as the managers. Esentially, all had gone back to the way it was.

Erik was playing a piece on the grand piano in what was formerly the parlor, but had become his music room. Esmeralda sat by him while he played and waited for him to finish. "What did the physician say?" he asked, holding the final note of the piece for a second before writing something down.

"No beating around the bush?" Esmeralda started. "He says I'm pregnant."

Erik went rigid next to her and the smile she'd had fled her face. "...Erik?"

He stood up and stalked over to the door, burying his face in his hand. He started shaking and Esmeralda walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Why? Erik you did nothing wr-"

"I've cursed you and the child."

"How?"

Erik growled lightly. "What if it looks like me?" he snapped.

Esmeralda looked at him, confused and angry. "Then I'll love it the same way I love you."

"And will your love be enough when the entire world rejects it?"

Esmeralda flinched. "I'd hoped that it would be both our love. But if that's how you feel..."

"It is."

Esmeralda backed away, then stood in the doorway for a moment. "I'm going to stay with my parents for a bit."

"Esmeralda wait!" Erik spun around but she was already running out the door. "Esmeralda! Please!" she got into the carriage and snapped the reins.

Erik groaned and crumpled up the paper. For almost six months he'd been writing these blasted letters, getting little to no response. Esmeralda explained that if he was so against their child before it was born, then she wanted to be safe.

Erik far from hated the baby, in fact he'd laid awake many nights thinking of what it would look like, if it would be a boy or a girl. Would they sing and dance like their mother, or be good at a bit of everything like him? He was just frightened.

He knew what it was like to be scorned because of appearance, but the more he thought of it, the more he stopped caring. Esmeralda was right about their love being enough, and if the child did look like him, then perhaps they would be lucky and find someone like he'd found his wife…

Whom he was missing horribly.

All in that moment Erik picked up his pen and he wrote furiously. He wrote and he wrote, pouring his heart into the words. The inspiration was there; it consumed him entirely.

He began to frantically search for a score that he'd taken when he'd gone back to the opera house for Ayesha and Cesar. Esmeralda had caught him humming it many times, but it had remained unfinished until then. Upon finding it, Erik sat at the piano and tested out a few notes. He practiced once, and then sang the lyrics he'd just written along with his music.

Happy with his work, Erik put the letter in an envelope and sealed it with a red skull. "No one would listen…" he sang softly. "No one but her, heard as the Outcast…hears…"

He went out to the stables and readied Cesar. As he did he sang softly to himself. "Shamed into solitude. Shunned by the multitude. I learned to listen. In my dark my heart heard music."

As Erik rode into the night to Esmeralda's parents new home that was closer to the city, the dark seemed to swallow and suffocate him. To think he once wallowed in it- was once its ally. "I longed to teach the world, rise up and reach the world. No one would listen, I alone could hear the music."

How big was Esmeralda getting? Was their child kicking? Causing a fuss? He wondered if she was getting enough rest if that was the case. Erik decided that if it was that he would sing her a lullaby if she allowed it.

"Then at last a voice in the gloom seemed to cry; 'I hear you! I hear your fears! Your torment and your tears!'

"She saw my loneliness, she cured my emptiness. No one would listen, no one but her, heard as the Outcast hears."

Erik stopped in front of the house, dismounted and climbed the few steps to knock on the door.

"No one would listen, no one but her… heard as the Outcast…hears…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Esmeralda: So, this is an author's note. Huh, it's quite dismal here. Like very few people pay attention to it…**

**Erik: Tell me about it. I've been locked up in here since what, August? Late July? **

**Esmeralda: Well, mon cher, I'll be taking you home after this. Your children miss y-**

**Me: NOOO! NONONO! SPOILERS! NOOOO!**

**Esmeralda: Sorry…Shall I just say what I have to?**

**Me: **sobbing uncontrollably** Please**

**Esmeralda: Alright. Phantom-of-the-Opera-Phan; Yes, I'm pregnant. And incase Zelda2h2 wasn't clear, when Erik and I went to catch a boat to Italy, we were going on our honeymoon. We, how was it you said it?**

**Me: Bumped uglies.**

**Erik: **facepalms****

**Esmeralda: Yes, that. On the trip and during our stay. So that's when. Erik and I asked that Zelda not post…exactly what happened. So you'll have to use your imagination.**

**Me: Now, say goodbye everybody. This is the last author's note until the credits. **_**Au Revoir mes cherries!**_

**Chapter 22-Learn to Be Loved**

Esmeralda sat in her parents' guest room and sighed. She caressed her swollen stomach and thought about Erik. He'd be taking care of Caesar in the stables about now. Then he'd lounge on the sofa in the parlor and read a book. Or perhaps he'd be inspired and write a new piece in his office.

There was a soft knock on the door. "_Entrez_." Esmeralda wiped her eyes as her father came in.

"Another letter, _ma cherie_."

"_Merci papa._"

"Esme, you should see him."

"Papa you know I want to. I just... I don't know how he'll react to seeing me." Esmeralda bit her lip. "Erik is a good man. But I fear he may not truly wish to see me. When the baby is born, would you get him though?"

Monsieur Gringoire smiled. "Of course _ma petit._ I shall leave you to your letter then. _Bon soire_"

"Goodnight."

Esmeralda read over the short letter Erik had sent- saw the waver of his hand, and the blotches where something had dripped onto the page. Heaven's, was he crying when he wrote this? Esmeralda sighed.

Beneath her hand, she felt their baby kick. "Child of the wilderness. Born into emptiness. He learned to be lonely. Learned to find his way in darkness.

"Who will be there for him? Comfort and care for him? He learned to be lonely. I learned to be his one companion.

"Never dreamed out in the world there were arms to hold him. He's never known his heart's not on its own.

"Say goodbye to loneliness, child of the wilderness. Learn to be wanted. Learn how to love life that is not alone."

The baby settled down and Esmeralda smiled and climbed into bed.

"Learn to be wanted...Life can be lived...life can be loved..._mon cher_..."

Erik was sitting outside under the willow tree. She would be delivering their child any day, and still not one word.

_Why did you yell at her?_

"Do you think that she could have possibly loved the child?"

_What if it's normal? What if she loves it anyway? You can spend your entire life not knowing your child..._

"Erik? How did I know you'd be here?" Monsieur Gringoire pushed the foliage back to see his masked son- in- law.

"How is she?" Erik asked. If there was a way to be physically worried sick, that's what Erik would look like. He must have skipped many meals and nights sleep.

"Asking for you. She's delivering now."

That got Erik up. "But I want to speak with you first. Erik, you did not know your parents well, yes?"

He nodded.

"Esmeralda didn't know hers either. She was left to her grandmother. She always spoke fondly of that woman, taught us many of the lessons she'd learned. One was not to judge on appearance alone. When you came to my home, I saw your mask yes. But I saw the man that had helped save my daughter's life first. We are by no means a judgmental family, Erik. Esmeralda has done nothing but talk about how wonderful it was to be carrying your child, because she loves you. She only wished that you could love it as much as she. But perhaps," the old man smiled. "There is still time for that. Now come. I've got a grandchild to see."

When they got to the Gringoires, Mme Gringoire was waiting outside what Erik assumed to be where Esmeralda was. He couldn't hear any noise from inside, his heart hammered in his chest as horrible possibilities flooded his mind.

"Follow me." Mme Gringoire said in a hushed tone. She led them to the next room over where a make shift nursery was set up. And inside the cradle was something swathed in a white fluffy blanket. Mme Gringoire picked it up and held it out to Erik.

Her little pink face and little pink hand were all that showed. Her eyes opened and showed off glimmering emeralds with flecks of amber. A few dark hairs sprouted from her head, and her mouth opened into a toothless yawn.

Tears pricked the backs of Erik's eyes as he held his perfect little daughter in his arms.

"Esmeralda's resting now. We'll leave you alone." Erik nodded at his in-laws, and then his eyes were once more on the bundle of perfection in his arms. She seemed so small in his hands...She let out a small wail and Erik hushed her gently.

"Sh...sh...Don't cry dear." Erik began to sing softly. He bounced her carefully and walked around the room. "I swear that there's an angel smiling down at me, you gaze at me without a trace of fright."

The baby's eyes started to droop. "I swear that you will be safe and sound with me, and now I sing your lullaby-"

"That's good to hear." a voice said from the doorway. Against it rested a bedraggled looking Esmeralda, smiling at the sight before her.

"What are you doing?" Erik put the baby into her cradle then held his wife. "You should be resting."

"I want to name her first." Esmeralda sighed. "I've carried her around with me for nine months, you pick her name."

Erik walked with her over to the cradle where their daughter lay sleeping softly. "Joanne Esmeralda Destler." he said, and he stroked her face softly and held Esmeralda by her waist. He finished his little Angel's lullaby.

"You have her smile, you have my eyes…"

Together he and Esmeralda sang to their daughter for the first, and certainly not the last time.

"We swear you are our Heaven's Light…"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Epilog: Til I Hear You Sing**_

_Paris, 1887_

Erik was down in the vaults that were once his lair. It was always his work room of sorts, and there were passages all through the opera house through it. He heard a pattering of feet and spun around to catch his daughter, lifting her into the air. Her raven curls bounced around her olive-toned face, her emerald and gold eyes squinted shut in laughter.

"Papa!" ten year old Madeleine giggled. "We have to go see Joanne!"

"Is the show starting already?" Erik asked, cocking his head to the side. "Well then, to the box we go."

As Madeleine ran to the boat, her father saw her feet and smiled to himself. Of course she wasn't wearing any shoes, just like her mother.

"There you are," Esmeralda pretended to scold as Erik and Madeleine rushed into box five. "We thought you were going to miss it." Erik leaned in to kiss his wife, then the head of their third child, eight year old Benjamin. He smiled up at his papa, and then nestled closer to his mother.

Down below, the conductor called for silence, and then the aria began. Soft chimes acted to sound like a music box rang out, harp strings were plucked, and violins sang out. The curtain rose to show fifteen year old Joanne in rags, wandering around a dark room. She was a beautiful alto, also like her mother. All their children had Esmeralda's hair and skin tone, but only the girls had Erik's eyes. None were scarred. All were perfect.

"Dancing bears, painted wings," she sang. "Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings once upon a December." Alone on the stage she danced, using skills Esmeralda had taught her since she was a child

Erik glanced sideways at his wife, who had tears of happiness swimming in her eyes.

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."

From the wings, the chorus sang wordlessly, and the ballet came out in swirling colors, fixing Joanne's dress to match their gowns of gold, pink and blue.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember."

The lights faded, Joanne's dress was returned to her rags and she stared imploringly out to the audience. "And a song, someone sings."

Many tears were shed in the audience, and Benjamin was snoring softly beside Erik. Why shouldn't he? It was their lullaby...

"Once upon a Dece-em-ber..."

It was the final scene of the opera Erik had written. It was his fifth work to be performed; Joanne's character had just died, and her love interest sang the final aria. He was an up and coming star, very talented. Erik couldn't have taught him better himself.

The young man, Ramin, began softly. "The day start, the day ends, time goes by."

Erik felt gooseflesh rise up Esmeralda's arm, as it did every time she heard that song. It was what he had written in a mad fit of inspiration almost seventeen years before.

"Night steals in pacing the floor… The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep, till I hear you sing …and weeks pass, and months pass.

"Seasons fly…Still you don't walk through the door…"

Gradually Ramin's voice grew more powerful, he paced around the stage, growing angry at the loss of his love. "And in a haze I count the silent days till I hear you sing…once more…"

Joanne slowly walked out dressed in white, with make up on making her seem pale; a white mask identical to the bird of prey mask Esmeralda had worn to the masquerade covered the upper half of her face. She was a ghost.

"And sometimes at nighttime I dream that you are there…" Ramin smiled and held his arms as if he was holding her. Suddenly his face fell, his eyes grew cold and his fists clenched. "But wake holding nothing but the empty air…

"And years come and years go. Time runs dry. Still you don't walk through the door…"

Women in the audience dabbed their eyes as Ramin sang. Even the men had their eyes glued to the stage. Erik had done a good job, picking this singer.

"My broken soul can't be alive and whole, 'till I hear you sing once more! And music, your music, it teases in my ears!" He got angrier, and sadder. Joanne looked to be sobbing as she silently called out to him, never uttering a sound.

"I turn and it fades away- and YOU'RE NOT HERE!"

Ramin dropped to his knees and hit the ground. "Let hopes pass! Let dreams pass! Let them DIE!" He looked imploringly to the sky, Joanne danced around him trying to get her lover's attention.

"Without you what are they for? I always feel no more than halfway real…! Till I hear you sing!"

Ramin pulled a pistol from his jacket and held it against his temple. Joanne dropped to the ground, giving up.

"Once more….!" Ramin held the note and when the music died pulled the trigger.

Erik had rigged it so that a puff of smoke appeared and there was a loud bang. Ramin dropped to the ground. Joanne crawled over to him and placed a white mask on his face. Erik rose slowly- the white mask that used to belong to Erik covering his face.

The orchestra picked up once more as the couple stage-kissed and smiled. Together they sang;

"I always feel no more than halfway real! Till I hear you sing-!" They 'kissed' again. "Once more!"

After the show, Erik escorted his lovely ladies out to their carriage, carrying sleeping Benjamin in his arms. "You did beautifully Joanne."

The girl blushed pink. "Merci papa, but it was your music that made it so. And maman's dancing."

"Um, p-pardonner m-moi." a timid voice said from behind. The family turned to see Ramin, his dark hair was tousled and there was a bit of powder on his face left over.

Joanne smiled, and Erik knew this boy was interested in her- it was one of the reasons, besides his talent, he'd chosen him to be the star.

"_Salut_ Ramin." Joanne asked, her cheeks turning pinker.

Erik sighed softly so that only Esmeralda could hear. She put her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Hello Joanne. You were incredible- I mean your voice was. And your dancing and acting and…well, you." Ramin smiled at the ground.

This was taking far too long in Erik's opinion. "I'm sorry young man, but would you mind escorting Joanne home? That way you can take as long as you obviously need to explain your affections." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Not waiting for an answer, the other four Destlers entered their carriage and signaled the driver to go off, leaving two blushing young people in the streets.

"Madeleine, promise me you'll never get to be that age." Erik groaned.

"Never ever papa. Boys are icky."

"But your papa is a boy." Esmeralda reminded her softly.

"Non, papa is a man." Madeleine stuck up for her father. Erik smiled and patted her head.

Erik passed by the front door on his way to the parlor where Esmeralda sat waiting. He was still shaking his head when he entered the room. "Would he just kiss her goodnight already?" he handed Esmeralda a glass of red wine and sat by her on the floor in front of the fire.

"Think about how long it took you to kiss me." she reminded him.

"But haven't I made up for that every day since?" he smiled and kissed her.

Finally they heard the front door open and shut, and then Joanne slumped against it with a contented sigh. "How does it feel to be in love, Little Angel?" Erik called.

She seemed to float into the room with a dreamy smile on her face. "Wonderful. But..."

Her parents furrowed their brows in confusion. "But...?"

"But how do I know that I'm in love? Papa, how did you know?"

Erik put his glass down and made Joanne sit on his lap as she had when she was little. She was still a petite thing, but with curves. Esmeralda made sure of that. "So many times out there, I watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night." Erik sang. "They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looked like Heaven's light..."

Joanne knew what her father's face looked like, but she didn't care. She loved him anyway.

"I thought I'd never know that warm and loving glow. Though I might wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for Heaven's light..."

Joanne opened her mouth to say something but Erik hushed her. He looked to Esmeralda, who was playing with Ayesha and Quaxo's latest kitten, and giving them their moment.

"When suddenly an angel had smiled at me. She kissed my cheek without a trace of fright. I came to learn that she truly cared for me. And as I sang her song that night, my cold dark heart seemed so bright. I swear it was filled with Heaven's light...

"So you see my girl, if you love him, you'll feel it in your heart." Erik said.

Joanne suddenly got a panicked look. "But the opera seasons over- what if he doesn't come back for the next and I never see him again?"

"Joanne Esmeralda Destler," her mother said sternly. "This was your first kiss, was it not?"

"Yes, his also."

Esmeralda smiled and hugged her girl. "Then you'll see each other again. If you give someone your first kiss, then you are with them forever."

Alone in their bed, Erik finally shed his mask and lay next to his wife. "You were very well behaved tonight." she commented.

"Do I get a reward?"

"You get me."

"That is better than any reward I could ask for." They kissed for a few moments, then Esmeralda moved her lips up to caress the face she loved so much.

"You are such a beautiful man." she whispered.

"Then it fits, for you are a beautiful woman. And as I sing your song tonight..." he sang softly.

"This cold dark evening seems so bright..." Esmeralda joined.

Together, then, before drifting off to sleep. "I swear it must be Heaven's light..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Credits:**

**Story by Zelda2h2 Copyright2012**

**Original story by Gaston Leroux**

**Based upon the revised story by Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Erik Destler played by Gerard Butler**

** sung by Gerard Butler**

**Esmeralda Gringoire-Destler played by Salma Hayek**

**sung by Liz Callaway**

**Claude DuBois played by Richard Harris**

**sung by Tony Jay**

**Joanne Destler played by Mandy Moore**

** Sung by Lea Salonga**

**Ramin Karimloo played by himself**

** Sung by himself**

**Christine Daae, Contesse du Chagny played by Emmy Rossum**

**Sung by Emmy Rossum**

**Raoul le Vicompte du Chagny played by Patrick Wilson**

** Sung by Patrick Wilson**

**Meg Giry played by Jennifer Ellison**

** Sung by Jennifer Ellison**

**Mme Giry played by Miranda Richardson**

**Ciarán Hinds**** as Richard Firmin **

**Simon Callow ****as Gilles André**

**Kevin McNally as Joseph Buquet and Owner**

**Songs used (in order of chapter) **

**Once Upon a December performed by Liz Callaway (Anastasia)**

**Heaven's Light/ Hellfire performed by Tom Hulce and Tony Jay (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

**Music of the Night performed by Gerard Butler (Phantom of the Opera)**

**God Help the Outcasts performed by Heidi Mollenhauer (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

**All I Ask of You performed by Patrick Wilson and Emmy Rossum (Phantom of the Opera)**

**The Phantom of the Opera performed by Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum (Phantom of the Opera)**

**Angel of Music performed by Emmy Rossum and Jennifer Ellison**

**Masquerade performed by the Phantom cast (Phantom of the Opera)**

**Why So Silent performed by Gerard Butler (Phantom of the Opera)**

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (Phantom of the Opera)**

**Past the Point of No Return performed by Gerard Butler, Emmy Rossum and the Phantom cast (Phantom of the Opera)**

**Down Once More/ Track Down this Murderer performed by the Phantom cast (Phantom of the Opera)**

**When You Believe performed by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carrey (the Prince of Egypt)**

**Wait performed by Helena Bonham Carter (Sweeney Todd: the Demon Barber of Fleet Street)**

**My Immortal performed by Evanescence**

**No One Would Listen performed by Gerard Butler (Phantom of the Opera)**

**Learn to be Lonely performed by Minnie Driver (Phantom of the Opera)**

**Til I Hear You Sing performed by Ramin Karimloo (Love Never Dies)**

**Any lyrics which have been changed were for the sole purpose of this story. I have nothing but ultimate respect for the artists and I thoroughly admire their work. **

**I had so much fun writing this story. I'd love it for everyone that reads it to leave a review. Also please tell me what you think of Ramin and Joanne- I had the idea of writing out the opera they were performing in at the end- or even a one shot just for them.**

**I'm afraid this is it for now. But this may not be the last we hear of Esmeralda and Erik. But tell me what you think- if you have any ideas PM me (because if I choose your idea I don't want the surprise to be given away)**

**I encourage everyone to listen to the music I used- I worked so hard making them fit. I've also thought of getting some of my friends that are into musical theater to record my versions. If I end up doing this I'll post on this story where to find the link.**

**So, I end on this final note. Literally.**

_**My Dear Readers,**_

_**I thank you for reading my story, but these things rarely end so suddenly. They are lives after all, and when do lives simply end in the middle?**_

_**I remain your obedient servant.**_

_**O.G**_


End file.
